Dear brother 親如兄弟
by alvidan74
Summary: 翻譯：自Arc994O34 dear brother 原址：/s/9728249/1/Dear-Brother 英國為了懲罰美國的魯莽，用魔法惡作劇，弄巧成拙把美國變回年幼時期。沒有過往記憶的美國，再度恢復到當初和英國融洽的兄弟關係。看似對雙方都好，但其他國家卻不看好這種不自然的情況，也不認為這是對的。 子米/年幼美國 友情向/溫情向 已獲得授權但無法直接貼上網址，所以這邊是把勞動成果貼給Arc994O34。 請去原作處點fav或留言，謝謝。


Dear Brother BY Arc994O34 譯者：阿眠

CH1

"夠了！真的夠了！抬起你的蠢屁股滾出我的房子！"

"Iggy，老兄，你該學著如何放輕鬆！"美國自若地說。

"我不需要照著你的話做，該死！"英國重重地踩在地上，怒氣衝衝地走到門邊。猛地打開門，兇狠指向門口。

"我再告訴你一次！滾…出…我…家！"

"老兄，你有時候真的很神經質！"美國笑著順走一枚英國的司康。皺着眉頭評論。"你的廚藝還是跟往常一樣糟糕！"

英國的眼睛瞇了起來。這是最後一根稻草。美國入侵了他的家，坐在他的客廳，強迫英國倒茶給他，堅持不離開，還敢誣衊他的廚藝？英國不想忍受這一切，一點都不想。

"恨不得把食物都淋上油的人怎麼能這樣污辱我！他不能就這樣全身而退！"他勾起冷笑。接著狡猾的笑容浮上他的臉，幾乎說得上有一點邪惡。

"所以那傻瓜認為我該和他渾小子一樣地毫不在意？好的，我會展現他何為英國式的冷靜方式！"

英國往他辦公處的密室走去。他走下階梯，取來他眾多魔法書中的一本。他選的那本有著紅色封皮，相對來說薄上一些的書。實際上，他也難以只用三根手指抓住書。而本書中是不含有太龐大複雜的咒語，就是有一點惡作劇和淘氣的魔法在裡頭，可以騷擾人一段時間。如果英國真想讓美國受苦，他大可以從厚重書籍中挑選，就像他在那場革命中做的一般。

他起身，揚起一抹像普魯士般得意的笑。"我想看看在我把咒語施加在他身上時，他會出現的表情！"他竊笑。

回到客廳，他盯著美國，露出狡詐的笑容。美國回頭看著他，彷彿他是個瘋子。

"你那是什麼表情？你是哪裡癢了還是怎麼了？"美國開玩笑地說。英國笑得更加張揚。

美國沈思了一會，看向英國。"你是在邀請妖精來吃烤牛肉當晚餐嗎？"

聽到這句話，英國簡直要氣得頭頂生煙。他翻開那本書，隨便尋找第一條看到的咒語。他並不在意到底是哪條咒語，只要能讓美國受到懲罰都好。他看了看咒語標題，笑了。那是藉由食物來增長和縮小的咒語，他記得這咒語是特別由仙境居民打造的，而有一些外部訪客因此不太高興，尤其是那個叫愛麗絲的女孩。

非常簡單，生效之後他可以用東西把美國蓋上一個小時，就讓他走。沒什麼極端的，只是小小的嚇他而已。

英國舉起他的手對准美國正在狼吞虎嚥的食物。他笑了，那個笨蛋還不知道什麼打中了他。他開口，唱起咒語，沒有發現那些句子並不是跟他記憶中的一樣。

"Video mihi cibus potusque, plantare et rigare, tu quoque! Facesse dapifer magna vel minor, Quicquid animo libet! Et avertet horologii tempus, convenire vult et desiderat meam. Abrogare quod nolletis, quid mihi et cursus!"

當美國咬了司康，完全搞不清楚英國的舉動，一陣青煙從他的臉部、手部和衣物中蔓延。他先前坐著的沙發徒留一團衣物，這陣煙持續擴散到頸部，袖子和衣服的其他開口。

英國目睹這一切，他的臉從洋洋得意轉變成大吃一驚。

"這…不該會這樣發生…"他嗚咽地說。

通常這會讓被施咒的人變大或縮小在他們的衣物內，但眼前發生的跟以往不同。英國低頭認真地在咒語書中尋找，直到有段話映入眼裡。

"等等這是什麼…"

他小心翼翼地抓住一頁，緊緊扣住紙的邊緣。他慢慢地揭開其實是兩頁黏合成一的書頁。臉上爬滿恐懼，他發現他實際上是把兩個咒語混雜為一。

這是很糟糕的事情，這本書只涵蓋了小小的惡作劇咒語，但這樣劇烈的變型咒語可能會導致非常嚴重的後果出現。英國轉過身，雙手抱頭，不小心弄掉了書。

"噢，我的天！"他叫道，"喔我的老天，我讓美國自爆了！"

英國試圖讓自己平靜下來，不願去想他該如何跟其他人解釋。他震驚於他剛剛親手造就出來的糟糕行為而全身顫抖著。

"我做了什麼？"他嚇懵了，"我是個怪物！我讓美國爆炸了！誰料得到他會這麼早走，他是多麼年輕！才不過短短兩百年多一些，我怎麼能讓這種事發生？"

英國感到有一股拉力在扯着他的褲子，驚訝地停下哭泣。他聽到一句微弱的聲音輕輕地問。

"你還好嗎，英國？"

英國望著他身後，覺得渾身發麻。他看到底下一團物體神秘地移動着，太過熟悉。那雜亂的金色頭髮，從中豎起的一綹頭髮堅決不掉下來。映入英國震驚目光的是一雙看來格外親切的蔚藍色眼睛。他正穿著過大的男性牛津白襯衫，幾乎要拖到地板上，袖子蓋住了那雙緊緊握住英國褲管的小手。

"為什麼你要這樣看著我，哥哥？"變成孩童的美國問道。"有什麼事不對勁嗎？"

CH1 END

CH2

英國目瞪口呆地盯著小孩。他嘴巴開闔想要呼喊，但出來的只是一些怪異的尖銳氣音。美國抬頭看著英國，全然不明白他的兄長為何如此慌亂，又拉了一次他的褲管。

"英國！你為什麼要那樣看著我？我做錯了什麼嗎？"

聽到了美國的話，英國眨眨眼。他的反應似乎非常平穩，好像什麼事都沒有發生過。他吞了口口水，跪下來到美國的高度，有氣無力地直視他。美國繼續坦率地回望他。

"恩…美國…"英國結結巴巴地說，"你還好…嗎？"

美國歪了下頭，"我當然很好！為什麼我會不好？"

"哦，沒有！沒什麼原因…但你有沒有感覺到…有什麼不同？"

"不同？怎樣的不同？"

英國站起身，鬆了鬆他的領結，"就像是…你變得…小了點？"

美國四處打量自己，把手放在頭頂好像想測量他身型。但過了一會兒，他聳聳肩。"並沒有。我知道我還很小，但我會儘我所能長大的。"

英國疑惑地盯著美國。"有可能他是什麼都不記得的嗎？"他思忖。他咬著下唇，緊張地看向美國。"你…所記得的最後一件事是什麼？"

美國把一根指頭放到他的嘴巴上。"你正在說床前故事給我聽…然後我睡著了。"

"什麼？"英國暗暗在心底說道。"我多少年沒做過這種事了！幾十年！幾百年！而這是他目前所能想起最近的記憶？"

美國的小肚子開始響了，他做了一個懇求的表情在他的小臉上。

"哥哥…我好餓…你可以做點東西給我吃嗎？"

"如果他不記得，是否代表…"英國先是一愣，後恍然大悟美國的情況。"等等…你剛剛說了什麼？"

美國再度拉了英國的褲管。"我想知道如果能開飯，可以來些炸魚跟薯條嗎？"

英國數次眨了眨眼不敢置信地指著自己。"你…你真的想吃…我煮的食物？"

美國笑著點點頭。"當然囉！你煮的飯菜世界第一！我想長得像你一樣堅強而有力！"

英國捏住手，他不敢相信這真的發生了。沒有人，自從那時起，就沒有人真的想要吃他烹飪過的食物。

"…自從我讓美國去治理他自己後。"英國在心中吶喊。他低頭看著小國家。這真有可能讓美國的記憶原封不動地切離，只留下他還是個英國轄下的小殖民地的記憶嗎？如果真是如此，唯有一個方法可以證實這個理論。他再次跪下和美國面對面。

"美國，當我說起「茶黨Tea party」，你首先想到什麼？"

美國抬頭想了想，再把目光放回英國身上。"恩…很多東西！像是香料，十一點中，你，哦…喔！還有餅乾。"

"那關於印地安人、焦油和羽毛呢？"英國猶豫地問。美國大聲地笑。

"好笨！印第安人還有焦油跟茶有什麼關係？哥哥，你今天真有趣！"美國樂得咯咯笑。英國出神地想，他現在確認美國是不知道他的轉變，僅僅記得他是個殖民地。他站起來，露出一個燦爛，有帶點不確定的笑容。

"自然如此！這是什麼絕對荒唐的想法！"他和美國一齊大笑。他誠心希望他能不意識到自己的笑容是有多牽強和虛偽。但美國是興高采烈地笑著。過了一會，美國又重新望著英國。

"請問我們可以吃吃吃吃吃飯嗎？我真的好餓！"

"什麼？哦哦好的！"英國回想起他最開始的請求。他走入廚房，美國像著小羊羔緊緊跟隨著他。英國有些許不安，讓別人這麼跟著他好像回到了過去。

"你為什麼不去坐著？"英國不太確定地問。"我會迅速地把東西端出來的。"

美國跑向椅子，接著爬上去。在把椅子轉正前，他得先把自己掛在位子上。當他用正確方向面對椅子時，他皺着眉頭。

"英國！"他發著牢騷。英國剛把魚和切丁的馬鈴薯放進爐子裡，停下來轉身回頭看顧美國。

"恩美國？怎麼了？"他得走到桌子邊才能看清楚美國的臉而不至於被擋住。美國皺着眉頭，撅著嘴。

"你沒有把書放在下面！我太小了所以摸不著桌子，除非我有厚重的書籍可以坐！"

"喔喔…抱—抱歉…"英國道歉。他走向藏書間，隨手拿了架上幾本字典（好像有些字母，U.S跟那個A的東西在封面），匆忙走回廚房。他不敢置信這被視為最強盛國家之一的國家會需要三本厚書才能平視晚餐桌。他走回去，把三把書放在椅子上，再看著美國。

"弄好了！"他笑了笑。

"幫我上去！"美國堅持。

"恩？"英國轉身。

"我沒辦法自己上去！英國幫幫我！"

"恩…好吧等等。"英國不自在地說。他抓住美國的腰，將他放置在堆疊的書上。美國笑著坐下，指向爐子。

"炸魚！炸魚！"他高興地叫喊。英國轉過頭發現魚已經要燒焦了。

"哦！扯蛋！"他驚叫，連忙衝回去拯救他的魚。他把鹽撒在這道菜裡，實際上已經沾滿了醋的菜，將它放在美國面前。對這世界上絕大部份的人來說，他們會因為這道菜散發出的惡臭而暈厥，但對於英國或是年輕的美國這種不懂得品嚐的食客，他們誰都不會需要進到醫院。

"哥哥，"美國把薯片放進嘴裡，含糊地問。"我們在哪？"

"我沒聽清楚，再說一遍？"英國眨眨眼。

"我不認為我們是在我的房子裡，這裡看來截然不同。"

"哦沒錯！"英國記起來。"我從沒有在美國年幼的時候帶他來過我的地方。我那時有太多事情要處理，只好讓他自己待着。"

"是這樣的，美國。"英國笑著，盡他所能地快速編出一個故事。"我們在我家！我想是時候了，讓你來我的地方換個環境，探索更遼闊的世界。"

"噢！所以這是你的房子？這裡又大又漂亮！"美國跳下座位，敬畏地環顧四週。英國跟著他，看著小男孩興奮地上竄下跳。然而，美國又皺起眉頭，目光飄向英國。

"嗨，哥哥，我不記得怎麼到你家了。"

"恩…"英國結結巴巴地說。"你…你太累了，整段旅途都睡暈了。"

美國眉頭沒鬆開，歪了歪頭。"那也睡了太久了。"他喃喃的說。

"恩我想你是太累了！"英國緊張兮兮地笑。

"但我不認為我可以睡上一整個月！我從沒這麼犯睏！"

"一…個月？"英國疑惑地說。突然他想起了什麼。"美國只記得殖民時期的運輸方式，那時跨越大西洋的航程要六個星期！該死的！我該怎麼解釋這個？"英國咬了下唇。

"恩，美國，我決定跳過那些無趣的東西，直接用魔法把我們送來這裡！"

"真的？"美國愉快地問道。"噢！英國你真棒！"

英國忍不住在臉上堆起笑意。美國完全接受他的故事（不是說他的魔法是完全不真實的），英國很高興是總算有人不會瞧不起他的天賦，把他當成是一個瘋子的胡言亂語。英國看了看美國，嘆了口氣。

"我想，"他開口。"我想是時候去給你買些合宜的穿著。"

"恩？"美國看了看自己，意識到他正穿著過大的襯衫。他驚訝地抬起眉毛。

"我怎麼會穿著這個？"他問道。

"哦，恩，那是我的。"英國撒謊。"我沒有準備你的睡衣，所以我拿了我的襯衫來作替代。但別擔心，我想我的儲藏室裡有一些你的衣服。"

"哦，好吧！"美國微笑。他向英國伸出了手。英國帶著好奇抬起粗眉，低頭看他。

"胳膊怎麼了嗎？"他笑了笑。

"恩你不打算帶著我嗎？"美國問。

英國再次不懂。"哦…抱歉？"他吞吞吐吐地說。

"你總是會帶著我上樓！"美國帶著怪異的目光看著英國。"你今天真的很有趣，哥哥。好像你忘了很多你平常習以為常的事。"

"是啊…"英國擦了擦他的後頸。"我只是…今天發生太多意料之外的事了，讓我有點心不在焉，但這一切都很好！別擔心！"

英國傾身向前，用手臂抱起美國。他很驚訝他曾經是那麼的輕，回想起那個比他更大更強壯的人咬着士力架巧克力的模樣，而現在用一只手拎起是輕得跟羽毛似得。

美國用他的小手抓住英國的外套，回頭看了樓下的房間。

"英國！"他叫道。"有別人的衣服在沙發上！"

英國目光向下，發現美國的衣服散落在那個他變回小孩的沙發上。

"喔是的，你是看到一個…未經邀請就進入這裡，在我要求他離開後還任意堆放衣物在我家的訪客。"

"是法國嗎？"美國問英國。英國撇開視線。

"不，不是他。這是…一個舊識。"

"他真是缺乏禮節，居然在沒有你的允許下就擅自打擾！"美國撅着嘴。

英國得意地勾起笑容，看著可愛的美國在他懷中。"是的，我想他是個非常，非常粗魯的傢伙。"

"他以後一定會因此惹上麻煩的！"美國堅持嘗試用成人的禮節來回應。總算到了二樓，英國笑了。

"哦別擔心！那傢伙已經得到他應得的！"

美國點頭。"太好了！壞人就該被懲罰！"

英國把美國放在地板上，接著他從衣櫃裡掏出幾個舊木箱。他掀開蓋子，一堆灰塵噴到臉上而咳嗽。他掃過裡面的各式物品。終於，他拿出一套舊衣服，應該是能夠讓現在的他穿進去。

"好吧，"英國微笑，"我想這些應該夠了。明天我會出門，帶你去買些新衣服好嗎？"

"嗯—嗯"一個悶悶的聲音回應。英國轉過身，看到美國開始規律地點頭，他試著讓自己的眼睛睜開。英國跪下來，輕拍著他的頭髮。

"小瞌睡蟲出來了嗎？"他微笑。

美國疲倦地搖了搖頭。"唔呃。我才不困。"他又打起了盹。

"喔你是我堅強的小傢伙。"英國說著，輕柔地把美國抱入懷中，輕輕地搖著他。

"不，我沒有…"美國堅持說著，但他在英國懷裡緩緩入睡了。英國走近客房，把小男孩用毯子蓋好，溫柔地看著他睡着。

英國嘆了口氣。美國的小身體幾乎沒辦法在毯子底下團成一塊。英國已經忘了他曾經是有多幼小。自從他開始自治，美國無時無刻不充滿精力，好像沒有極限。這幾乎讓英國想要看著他，惟恐他一覺起來只是美夢一場。他走到門前，慢慢和上門，從縫隙中看著他年幼的弟弟。

"我想…"他對自己說道。"…我想我現在還不必把他變回來。"

CH2 END

CH3

英國看著美國吃著那被稱為麥片粥的可憎食物。他支手撐著頭看美國一口接著一口吞吃。那麼小的身形讓人難以想像他能吞下成堆的食物，幾乎跟他往常一樣。當然他的胃口一向很好，但在餐前還是吃少一點東西比較恰當。

"先生拜託，可以再給我一點兒嗎？"美國托著他的空碗向英國懇求。這是美國第二次的請求了。通常英國會斥責他不該一次吃這麼多，可他非常開心終於有人急切地想吃他的食物，他無法拒絕。

"沒問題！"他又從鍋中勺出另一碗端給美國。"你可以盡情地吃！"

美國笑著繼續埋頭苦吃。幾湯匙之後，英國的兄長直覺讓他起身向前，走到美國身旁。

"哦小心點！"他忍不住叱責一句，抓起餐巾擦過美國的臉。"紳士不應該吃得滿臉都是。"

"嗯嗯嗯嗯！"當餐巾試圖清理他的時候，美國咕噥回應。他扭頭打算躲開那塊布，但英國沒擦到乾淨是不會放開他的。

"恩，現在好多了！"他後退一步，把髒掉的盤子放進水槽浸泡。美國像爬山一樣，一格一格爬下椅子衝向英國。

"我們現在可以去外頭玩嗎？"他甜甜地問。

"恩…好的…我想也是。"英國難為情地回應。這個名為「年幼的美國」的考驗仍舊讓他有點不太適應。他還沒習慣美國如此快速的行為轉變，時常仍困擾著他。一大早起床時他完全忘了這回事，詫異於美國依舊忘了昨天以前的一切。

他倆走到室外，英國看著美國精神奕奕地在田野上竄下跳。他完全著迷於渺小的事物，那些偶然飛過的蝴蝶，花草和小兔子。英國全然陶醉看著他幸福地四處跑跳…

…接著他的手錶鬧鈴響起。

英國瞥頭瞄了手錶，大約是十一點半。因為前一日的瘋狂，英國很晚才起床，他們剛吃了早餐，喝了早茶。他估算着時間，試著回想起這個鬧鈴是為了什麼原因而設。喔是這樣的，他設這個是為了提醒自己要帶美國去買些新衣服，別讓他只能穿著被蟲鼠咬過的舊衣…

"哥哥，那是什麼？"

英國抬頭看美國俯身好奇地盯著他的手表。這沒有什麼特別之處，羅馬數字的錶面附帶一個簡單的鬧鐘功能。但必須再次重申，美國還沒有很確實的融入現代生活，仍然對這些電子產品感到困惑。

"哦這個嗎？"英國問，同時站起來，把錶帶鬆開。"這只是個手錶，沒有什麼！"

"真的嗎？"美國歪着頭問道。

"這…這基本上是一個可以用皮帶綁在手腕上的懷錶。"英國快速地解釋。

"噢…好吧！"美國爽快地回應。英國擔憂地看著他。這可能會成為隱憂…美國打從當殖民地的年少時期就很聰慧。他很熟悉電流的概念和複雜武器的結構。然而，這世界現有的荒謬而新奇的進步科技是不太可能帶著美國避而不見的。英國咬了他的拇指，思考該怎麼解釋手機和汽車之類的東西。

"哥哥你知道嗎。"美國再次說，"我注意到你的穿著很不一樣。"

"恩？"

"你的外套好短，還有個古怪的口袋在上頭。在你脖子上的東西又是什麼？看起來像個套索或是別的什麼。"

"喔這個？"英國笑著拎起他的領帶。"這是時下最新的時尚，沒什麼。"

"法國也穿著那玩意兒嗎？"美國問。英國僵住，激動地聲明。

"當然不！除非飛到他頭上，那青蛙才不懂得時尚！"

"嘿嘿！好的！"美國咯咯笑。英國回神，緊張地陪著他笑。他記得他總能夠說服美國他是各種領域中最棒的人。爾後他就讓他自治，只在收點日用品的稅收時回去，美國對他的欽佩日益減少。但這不是他的錯！他應該樂意且充滿感激地支付稅收。畢竟，他那時需要籌措資金來管理國家，特別是在法印戰爭後他多麼辛苦的把美國留下來當他的弟弟。

英國甩甩頭。現在不成問題，他有第二次機會可以彌補，這一次他不會再搞砸了。不對，他希望他能一直留在美國身邊，成為他的兄弟。這次絕不會再出差錯。

"他一劍插進那石頭上，群眾大聲呼喊「看呀！神再次賜予我們王！亞瑟王萬歲！萬歲！」"

英國看了看他的左胳膊。美國安穩地睡在那裡，他的眼睛極力想張開，但大部分都閉上了。英國放下書本，緩緩地把他的弟弟放上床，妥貼地蓋被子到他的小脖子上。兩百多年以來，他沒能夠讀亞瑟王給美國聽，此時他央求著再度一遍給他聽。作為一個成人時，美國會轉一轉他的眼珠，抱怨說"嗷嗷嗷拜託老兄！別再說這個弱智的故事了！"讓英國氣得沒辦法說完。

英國滿意地嘆了口氣，伸手關上床頭櫃的燈。他設法向美國解釋電力，他很能適應。畢竟，美國在年輕時是很熟悉這些的（這是他在殖民時期主要研究的領域），所以這對他來說並不難理解一個混合的化學物質如何再沒有火的情況下產生光。

"哥哥？"美國打了個哈欠。英國低頭看向床鋪。"我希望有一天，我能有一個像亞瑟一樣的王！"

英國咬了嘴唇，克制笑聲從口中洩出。老天呀，他從沒想到這些話會從美國的口中說出。畢竟，美國是少數那些自存在起，就沒經歷過君權制度的國家，如果不算上他統治的時期。英國壓住他的笑意，摸著美國的小腦袋。

"我敢肯定你未來會有很棒的領導者的。"

美國旋即閉上眼睛，他極快入睡。英國輕輕關上臥室的門。他能聽到樓下的臥室內有鈴聲響起。

"有什麼雜事…？"他喃喃自語。他悄悄地走下樓梯，開啟夜燈不打擾到美國。他從檯子上接起電話，一手暴躁地卷起旁邊的線。再怎麼說，他都是個有紳士風度的國家，他不得不給這通電話一些尊重和善意。

"哈囉？英國在線。"

"喔，哈囉，英國先生。我希望我沒打擾到你，時差的因素可能是難以克服的，特別是如果身處在我的工作崗位上。"

"恩，我了解。別擔心，現在不過是…"英國瞧了下時鐘。"…不過是此地時間晚上八點整"

"喔，太好了。"那個聲音嘆了口氣。"我最不想做的就是在不恰當的時間打擾到國家。"

"這就是你要跟我說的話嗎？"英國不悅地抬起他的濃眉。

"呃事實上…"那個聲音猶豫了一會。"我希望你能幫我轉告美國。"

英國感覺到他的手稍微滑了一點。他能感覺到電話開始要從他顫抖的手中滑出。

"嗨？"那聲音又問了一聲。英國很快甩開他的發愣，穩住手去拿好電話。當電話重新放在他掌上，放到他臉龐，吞吞吐吐說着話。

"哦…呃…好的….恩…為…為什麼你會認為我能幫你跟他聯繫上呢？"英國結結巴巴地說。

"呃他不是剛去拜訪你家嗎？他說他要去見你。"

"該死！"英國對自己說道，稍稍放低了話筒，"我很榮幸美國老是告訴旁人他要來我的地方鬼混！欠揍的小子！"

"你還在嗎？"

"呃…在。"英國回答。"是的他早一些時候有來。事實上他昨天傍晚來過，但他呃…他離開了，說他還要做點其他事。那是我最後一次見到他。"英國試著以平靜冷靜的語氣說明。"別太擔心，他的天性就是在不告訴他人的情況下，到處蹓躂轉轉。他是個強大的國家，他會沒事的。"

英國突然想到了一件事。"你可以等我一下嗎？"他問道。

"當然。"

英國放下電話，走進洗衣房。他把美國成年的衣物都折起來，收在他從沒用過的最上層架子。他拉出褲子，翻開口袋。找到錢包，鑰匙和手槍（美國人和他們美國的槍），他總算找到他的手機。他看手機的螢幕，有二十三條未接來電和三十四條未讀簡訊在等著。手機被丟到地上，大力用腳踩碎，接著扔到起居室的壁爐爐火裡。他不希望任何人能藉機跟蹤到他的地方。反正美國變回來的時間大約是一到兩個月。英國輕快地回到房間，再次拎起電話。

"很抱歉，我不得…不去清理垃圾。"

"我了解…"那個聲音帶著憂慮地說。"不管怎樣，我們需要做點修正，你知道的，我是G8會議籌備委員會的主席，本次會議即將要在這一周於華盛頓特區舉行，而…好吧他傾向於不那麼慎重的提前道來，會像這樣時間急迫時才到。"

英國拍了自己的頭，失落地倒抽了口涼氣。他現在全副心神都在回歸到幼年時期的美國。他搜腸刮肚地找出該講些什麼。

"呃…好吧我不能保證我能找到美國，但如果你願意我可以接管他在會議中要處理的事情。"

"你願意嗎？"主席請求他，"我們試著用這種方式聯繫，這沈重壓力讓我頭痛不已。我今天已經吞了五片阿司匹林。"

"沒問題。我會提前幾天到那邊，你可以簡略地告訴我該準備些什麼。"

"非常感激你的幫忙，英國先生。我知道這不在你的行程中，有需要什麼幫忙之處…"

"當然！"英國虛偽一笑，"畢竟我欠他一個人情！"

這句話可能是真的，但不論英國怎麼想，他從不能找到任何一件事覺得他欠美國人情。如果有這回事，也是美國多方面都有愧于他。而他從不正視。然而，英國此刻並不是要抱怨或爭吵，他壓下自己的個人恩怨，同意他先前提出的主意。

跟主席溝通完準備事宜後，英國掛上電話，深深嘆了口氣，邊用手抓亂自己的頭髮。

"也許我該去把美國變回來。這會…"

英國旋即搖搖頭，雙手砰地一聲搥到桌上。

"不！不，不，不，不！這不過是場會議！反正美國很少會主辦這些，會議中也很難會有建設性的作為。我只需要敷衍過這一次，一切都會很好。除此之外，他的土地也能照常運轉，即使沒有了他。該死，我敢打賭他的上司也會從老是教訓他的行為中稍稍喘口氣！沒有必要把他變回來！讓他保持這樣不會有任何危害的？"

英國把雙手交疊成拳，重重點頭。"沒錯！"

就這樣，他爬上階梯，安穩地入睡。

CH3 END

CH4

英國打包必備物品。未來的幾天勢必會讓他有點頭痛。不只是因為他得去幫忙籌備會議，他還得擔任大會的代表。要開始處理這一切事情害他有點胃疼。

"冷靜下來，老傢伙！"他對自己打氣。"這不過就是一個禮拜，也許沒看上去得那麼糟糕。你一定可以撐過去的！"

英國包好他的行李，準備幫美國整理。他設法給美國買些新衣服。沒有太多，只要足夠在那一周替換就行了。此外，他買給他的整套復古衣裝，包含牛津襯衫、背心、卡其褲和漂亮的鞋子。也是美國在殖民地時期看過的尋常服飾。英國才不打算讓他弟弟穿著那些馬虎散漫的龐克衣服，不想讓他看起來跟成人時候一樣。

"美國！快點，我們得走了！"英國叫道？

"好的，英國！"美國吃力地走下樓梯。英國站在樓梯底下，無奈地看著他。

"美國，你的鞋帶全都散開了！"

美國面上難掩尷尬，不知所措地擺弄他自己的手指。英國好奇地看著他。

"什麼？怎麼了？"

"恩…就是…這個東西…"美國吞吞吐吐地說，並不想向英國承認他做不來這件事。他紅著臉，困難地吞下口水，手還摸索著他針織背心的底部。"我知道你一直告訴我要多練習…但是…不論我多努力嘗試，我就是不記得該怎麼打一個結。"

英國盯著美國，眨了眨眼。沒錯，美國在那個年紀總是沒辦法做些細微活兒，像是綁鞋帶之類的。英國常常幫他綁，然後總是告誡美國他該自己學著怎麼作。英國大笑起來，低頭拾起地上那些黑色鞋帶。

"好吧，我會幫你幫好。"英國笑著把鞋帶交叉編織出一個結。完成之後，他抬起頭，弄亂美國的頭髮。"這樣如何，小美國佬？"

美國咯咯笑回應。當英國停頓的時候，美國猛地撲向他，把小手臂緊緊環住他的脖子，熱烈地抱住他。英國有點被這突如其來的舉動嚇到，不過還是用手臂把這小身軀摟住，並且站起身。他挪動一隻手臂到美國下方，好方便他能在他身旁坐好，空出一只手可以用。他抓住兩個行李袋（美國的袋子就在英國的上方，他可以很簡單一手拎起），走到門口。他把袋子放到汽車後備箱，把美國安置在後座，幫他綁上安全帶。

"英國？"美國好奇這個拉緊的帶子，"這是要幹嘛用的？"

"喔，那是在旅程中讓你安全，不受顛簸的。"英國沒有很想解釋細節。他走進車內坐入駕駛座內，發動汽車。

他們沒遇上任何麻煩就到了機場，實際上英國很訝異這邊的交通還挺順暢的。他把車停在不用支付費用的停車場。自然就代表他和美國得走很長一段路才能到機場入口。英國一手抓起行李，另一手穩穩地握住美國的手。英國不自在地望了手錶，想準時地到達他們的登機門。

同時，美國為眼前看到的一切愣住了。他沒辦法從那些遍佈機場的炙熱燈光和穿梭其中的民眾衣著移開視線。大部份的男性看來都比較體面（以他十七世紀的標準來說），但幾乎所有的女人都可恥地穿著暴露肌膚的禮服，不只是露出手肘、腳踝，甚至連腰部、膝蓋和背部都是。甚至有一些還穿著褲子！美國遮住他的雙眼，避免看到這些下流事物，有點擔心英國要帶他去哪，開始思索也許這是倫敦不好的一面。但讓他困惑最多的是英國看起來完全無視這些。通常他是最容易表現出目瞪口呆的模樣，當有什麼事不對勁他總是第一個反應，而這邊他看似是很習慣看到這些。

"英國！英國，我不喜歡這個地方！"美國變得有點驚慌，忍不住開口抱怨。他們到達了登機門，幸好在數分鐘內就通關了。英國低頭看了看美國。

"怎麼會不喜歡呢？"

"這些女性都赤身裸體的！這不是個好地方？"

英國回頭看了下四周，並沒有看到美國口中的裸體女人。這花了他數分鐘才搞懂這整件所謂的羞恥程度差異，像是當頭棒喝一般。

"喔…喔！…喔！喔！"英國恍然大悟。他把身體放低到美國的高度，把他的手重重放在美國的肩上。

"美國，我很，我很抱歉。我沒考慮周詳。如果可以，我絕不會帶你到這種無恥的地方。"

"但你為什麼可以這麼冷靜呢？"美國質疑。"難道你沒注意到？"

"好吧，美國你要知道。"英國嘗試找個藉口。"我得時常到各地辦事，必須經過這裡。我職責的一部分是作為英國。我知道這裡的一些人們並沒有穿著合宜，但我常常得處理這類事情，一般情況下是忽視是最好的抉擇。我沒有體諒到帶著你過來，會讓你看到這些事。我不會再這樣做了。我保證。"

最後一次通知班機385到華盛頓的旅客請趕快登機。

"好吧現在我們走了。我們得搭上飛機—啊不，登上船。"

英國牽著美國的手踏進飛機。他把放到頭頂的置物箱，領着美國坐到窗邊的位子。幸好窗戶是關上的，英國會確保它一直保持這樣。他最不希望的就是美國看到飛機起飛的樣子。

他們位於飛機的尾端（英國幾乎是在最後一分鐘才買票），英國由衷感謝飛機的引擎擋住視線，即便美國打開窗富，他也沒辦法真正看到外頭發生的事。可是當飛機開始發動，轟隆作響的噪音使美國不得不摀住耳朵。英國很抱歉讓可憐的美國遭受這些，但他也無法幫上忙。

幸虧美國老老實實地蓋住他的耳朵，他就不能夠聽到女空服員的廣播聲。英國不知道還得在旅途中編造多少謊言。他只希望事情能安然度過，直到他們返家。美國轉身面向英國，放下蓋住耳朵的手並問道。

"英國，這船是怎麼航行的呢？我沒有看到這附近有任何海洋。還是它是用馬匹驅動的？它們得用多少匹馬啊？這東西看起來相當沈重。"

英國不知道該不該如實回答這些問題，所以他輕輕點了美國的頭，溫聲說道。"別為此糾結了美國。這很複雜。等你長大點我就解釋給你聽。"

美國點點頭，躺回位子上。英國感覺到飛機開始在跑道上滑行。他相信美國也感覺到了，但小男孩按捺住好奇什麼也沒說。滑到跑道盡頭，飛機轉而停頓了一下保持不動。

美國等啊等，發現什麼事也沒發生，他拉著英國的外套開始詢問。

"英國，我們怎麼不動—"

突然引擎聲大作，飛機向前大力推進。美國瞪大他的眼睛，感覺到他們正在加速。當飛機的四輪摩擦著地面時，他開始抓住椅子的扶手。逐漸起飛的時候，他感到反胃。他嚇壞了，全然不知道什麼事發生了。他有經歷過各種運輸方式，有些幾乎顛得他要掉下來，但這是他從沒有過的體驗。就好像他們猛地一蹬，跳進空中，飛向天際一般。他極為困惑，但他不敢向英國提及，害怕做錯這點。

英國感覺飛機停止拉昇，開始水平飛行。在美國開始哭泣之前都很順利。

"英國，我的耳朵！"他嗚咽地說，"我耳朵好痛！好像有一門大砲在裡面！"

"吞口水。"英國指示。

"什麼？"美國眨了眨眼，因痛而泛出的淚水流下。

"吞口口水就會正常了。"

美國吞了一大口。英國在座位上瞧著他。

"好點了嗎？"他問。

美國慢慢地點了點頭，"耶，我現在好多了。"

"如果你的耳朵再像那樣的話，就吞口水讓它恢復正常。"

"好吧。"

空服員數分鐘之後來發送小餐點和飲料。英國總是選擇英式餐點和茶，他替他和美國都選了同樣的餐點。一點都沒有暴露出對小孩子來說是太過新式的食物。

最後，這飛機停在華盛頓特區的登機艙。英國離開他的座位，把睡着的美國抱入懷中。一位女士幫助他從上方的行李架上取下行李，她看著熟睡的男孩。

"多可愛的孩子，你是個好運的父親。"女士笑著，幫忙放下英國的行李。

"恩…好吧算是，他是我弟弟。"英國糾正。

"喔？"女士驚訝地說。"你們看起來年齡相差很大，不像兄弟。"

"是的，我年長得多。"英國笑了。"女士，你甚至不到他的一半年紀。"他在心底悄聲回應，邊等待前方的人群走下飛機。

"他幾歲了？"女士問道。

"兩百…呃我是說…五歲。"英國急急煞住他脫口而出的第一個數字。

"你看起來有點不太確定。"她注意到。

"恩好吧，我們已經分開好一陣子了。這其實是第一次我能夠和他共享的兄弟時光。"

"我明白了。"女士點了點頭，看樣子接受了這個答案。"你要去華盛頓幹嘛呢？"

"我有一定得親自前來處理的事務。"英國回答，"我不想把我弟弟單獨放著，所以我帶著他一起來。"

"就是如此？"女士應聲思索。"好的，很開心能跟你談話。"

"是的…很榮幸。"英國點頭向下飛機的女士致意。英國抓著行李的手把，下飛機時，把美國穩穩地抱在胸前。對美國能如此熟睡感到有點寬慰。如果他認為英國人們的穿著夠怪了，他肯定不想知道他會怎麼面對這機場的景象。

搭上一台車，回答酒店前台一些簡單的問題，英國終於能夠放下他的行李，把放美國放在其中一張床上。他噗地一聲躺倒在自己的床上，渾身筋疲力竭。甚至懶得把衣服脫下換上睡衣，他跟美國一樣陷入沈沈的睡眠。

"英國！英國起床啦！"

英國呻吟了一聲，轉身想繼續睡。

"陛下…拜託…"他咕噥著，"我發誓我會把貞德的威脅給解除…我只需要時間…"

"英國！"

英國猛地坐起來，咳出一點血，感到一股重量壓在他身體上。靜靜地往下瞧，他看到美國坐在他大腿上，一臉期待地看著他。

"哥哥，我們在哪呀？"

英國抓著他毛躁的頭，用手掌揉了揉他的粗眉。

"恩…我們在…華盛頓…"他打了個哈欠。美國的眼睛睜大。

"我們為什麼可以這麼快到這裡？"

"恩我們…"英國開始思索，但隨即被一個念頭給打斷。"等等…現在幾點？"

英國撇到他的手錶，他的眼睛也睜大了，他猛地被嚇得清醒。

"該死！我遲到了！我遲到了！我在重大會議遲到了！"

英國從床上一躍而起，導致在他大腿上的美國掉了下去。幸好男孩只是滾到床的另一角，而不是地板上。他坐起身，看著英國急匆匆走來走去，試著快速整理好自己。當他幾乎快弄好的時候，他走向美國，直直地看著他。

"美國，我有個非常重要的會議要去參加。"英國邊吩咐，邊弄直他的領帶。"晚上我會回來。同時我希望你可以待在這邊，什麼都別作。那邊有本聖經放在抽屜，如果你想要讀的話可以去讀。別為任何人打開這扇門，我有鑰匙所以我可以進出沒問題的。還有最要緊的…美國…"

英國把手放在他的小肩膀上。

"為了上帝…美國，什麼也不…什麼也不要做。懂了嗎？"

美國點點頭。"好的，英國。"

英國笑著揉了他的頭髮。"這才是個好孩子。"

他很快地抓了他需要的東西，離開房間，搭上計程車到G8會議大樓。

"非常謝謝你，英國先生！我不知道如果你沒有同意道來和幫這些忙的話，這該怎麼辦！"

"好的，如果我不樂意提供幫忙的話，怎麼還稱得上是個紳士呢？"英國笑了。

"沒錯，贊成！"主席也笑了。"恩，我想我們處理好了一切，我們應該能讓明天的會議如期進行。祝你有個好夜晚，英國先生。"

"會的，你也是。"

英國走到外頭，攔了一輛計程車。他給了司機酒店名稱，看著車輛疾駛過濕漉漉的街道。英國看向窗外，感嘆地想起他現在視線所及的一切都曾經屬於他偉大而堅不可摧的帝國。英國笑著想到美國能再次回到他身邊。

司機停進旅館的停車場。英國爬出車子，支付了費用。他穿過入口，坐進電梯時順手弄松領帶。在會議中心的一天漫長得驚人。他必須準備好那些美國本來要去演講的部分，以及他自己的。等到他做完，他已經累了，但也準備好。電梯到達他所住的樓層，英國再次嘆氣。

"至少明天一切就會結束，而且我也不用在擔心這些了。"

他走進房間門口，從口袋中摸索掏出鑰匙。他一打開門，就聽到猛烈的叫喊聲，馬匹和鎗火聲。他嚇得擋住耳朵，走入房內。他看了四週，發現電視正在大聲地播放老西部片的節目。剛好是在戰鬥場景的中途，所以音量變得非常刺耳。英國找了一下遙控器，避開正在製造恐怖聲音的螢幕。最後，他找到了，按下關閉的按鈕，螢幕轉為黑色。

為了恢復聽力，英國從地板上站起來，把遙控器放到電視旁。他環顧四周，發現有什麼非常不對勁。

"美國？"他叫喚。

英國仔細檢查房間，但看起來是空空如也。他感到恐慌。他開始在床和床底下尋找，他走進浴室，但還是沒有蹤影。聽到微弱的聲音在嗚咽，他堅定地走向門邊。

他轉向衣櫥，仔細地聽。孩童的啜泣聲是從另一旁的門傳來。慢慢地，他打開木門，發現美國蜷曲在角落。美國看到他時跳了起來。

"美國？你在裡頭做什麼奇怪的事…"

"英國！"

美國跳進英國懷中，緊緊地抱住他。"這裡好恐怖！我照你說的在讀聖經，看到一個有按鈕的怪異黑色箱子放在桌上！我按了一個鈕，事情就發生了。這些人不知道怎麼從黑色的鏡子內湧出，開始砲擊和殘殺彼此！他們大聲喊叫，像野狗一樣隨處亂跑！我太害怕了，所以躲到衣櫥，想等到他們通通離開！但他們還是繼續叫囂跟打鬥，直到你回來才停止！"

美國將他的頭埋進英國的襯衫。"我好怕！我想我可能一輩子都要被困在那裡了！"

英國看著美國埋在他襯衫裡大哭，摸了摸他的頭。可憐的小笨蛋肯定是不小心轉開了電視，轉到了重複播放老式西部片的電視台。英國親了親美國的頭。

"別害怕，現在沒事了。那些人不會再回來了。"下次他要出門時，他會確保藏好遙控器。

"英國。"美國啜泣。他抬眼看向英國。"別再放我一個人獨自待着！下一次你要出門的時候我要跟著你去！拜託讓我跟你去！"

英國沒預料到這個要求。他做足了準備，就是希望美國能待在酒店，遠離那場會議。如果他決定要帶他去的話，情況很可能會變得更複雜。起初，英國想回絕，但他突然想起一段很久遠的回憶。

"嗨美國，我現在要走了，多保重。"

"什麼？現在？！你不能把我留在這裡，我只是個孩子！這裡這麼大，而我是這麼的小！"

英國意識到這幾乎就是鏡像重現那時決定了他和他前殖民地的命運。他絕對不打算再次犯錯。

"當然了，美國。你明天可以跟我一起去會議。"

CH4 END

CH5

"美國，別動來動去的！"英國命令道，掙扎地幫他整理好。"你是個紳士！不是條鰻魚！"

"我不想穿這個！英國，我不喜歡它！"

"別像個小姑娘一樣磨磨蹭蹭，不過是條領帶！跟蝴蝶結沒兩樣！"英國總算大功告成，重新回到他的工作上。"你看上去很體面！"

"但是英國…"美國抱怨著，嘗試鬆開他的領口，"這不是很舒服。"

"美國，如果你希望獲得尊重，你就得學習如何正確的穿著。把你的領口敞開，讓它在風中擺盪是窮人的象徵。此外，你若想跟我一起去會議，這是我唯一肯帶你去的方式！現在快點走了。在會議開始前，我還想確認萬事俱全。"

於是他倆離開了大樓，轉搭計程車去會場。英國由衷感謝美國不夠高，沒辦法看到窗外景色。這省了他很多麻煩來解釋車子怎麼運作。

當他們到達G8會場入口，英國會先確保到後門來避免遇上任何熟面孔。當然，早一點到會讓事情更順利。數個國家像是瑞士、荷蘭、德國和日本已經到了。他們自然也在討論自身的難題，讓英國能成功避開他們。

終於他來到一個私人房間，他昨天就特地要求要有一個單人空間做準備。這是個簡樸且備有基礎設備的房間。沒有窗戶，也是在樓內很少人會經過的地方。壁上有架子放滿搜集自各國的書籍（毫無疑問是為了方便與會者。）並沒有很多的書籍，但也稱得上是可觀的數量。加上這些書籍都是相當古老，內容是些零散的文學相關。英國確信美國會很享受這房間的東西，直到他開完會。他把小男孩放到沙發上，跪下跟他說話。

"美國，認真聽。我會把你留在這個房間一段時間。我回來之前找點事情打發時間吧。"

"恩？"美國恐慌了，"但是我以為你說我可以陪你去的！"

"我知道，但這是我極力所能做到的。別擔心，我不會去太久。你還記得我們之前走過的那幾個大型雙扇門嗎？

美國點頭。

"恩，那就是我要去的地方，我不會去太遠。昨晚我們說好的規矩在這邊要照做。這裡沒有你害怕的黑色鏡子，所以請乖乖待着…"英國深深地嘆了口氣，用力地抓住他的手揮了揮，"美國，請不要離開這房間，除非真的有要緊之事。"

"好吧？"美國點了點頭。

"你發誓？"英國督促他說出口。

"我發誓。"美國親吻他的拳頭當做誓約的象徵。

"好的。我現在必須要走了，你能好好待在這裡？"

美國笑着回應。"沒錯！"

英國站起身，終於滿意了。他最後一次回頭去看美國是不是遵守承諾。但他只能看到他的身影在書堆中翻找要先讀哪一本。笑著整理他的頭髮，前往咖啡間喝點茶，再準備到會議室。

同時，美國瀏覽一遍群書，總算決定好要看哪一本。「西部之旅」。他從沒有聽過這個，但聽起來還滿有趣的，爬上沙發決定要去讀它。然而，光線似乎不夠，他靠近桌上的燈來調整。然而，他發現燈旁邊的桌上遺留了什麼。他把書放下，打開看那一份東西，小心翼翼地讀着。

"嘿，這不是…？"

英國抿了一口伯爵茶（這裡面有個E，你這些該死的傢伙！），大步走向會議室。他抬頭看了一眼手錶，全體人員都到齊而時間也剛好到了。他走進會議室，關上身後的雙扇門。坐在桌子最尾端，通常屬於美國的位子。他清了清喉嚨，準備讀他的稿子。然而，在同一時間他赫然發現他沒帶上他的文件夾。

英國揉了揉他的太陽穴。這帶來的壓力勝過以往。雖然他不是沒有在會議開始之前就演練過一次，但一瞬間所有的壓力傾倒而出，令他有點不堪負荷。他鬆了鬆領口，再次清了嗓子。

"好吧，既然我們都到齊了，我想我們可以開始本次會議。我很確信大多數的人很好奇原本該作為主持會議並開場的美國去哪了。不幸的是，他沒辦法前來，所以我應華盛頓G8委員會要求接管他的職責。"

至此會議開始。

英國向西班牙做了個手勢。"不巧我沒帶上我的文件夾，但我今天先前有跟西班牙先生討論過，他想做點特別發表在今天的會議上。我很好奇會是什麼，所以我提議今天由他先開始。"

西班牙驚訝地抬起他的眉毛。這跟以往截然不同，除了美國以外的成員在他的地方開場，畢竟他是熱衷于演講的。但西班牙站起身，笑得相當急切。

"Gracias Bretaña 謝謝英國！"他愉快地說。"我今天想跟大家分享的是用簡單的方式面對彼此。我想在這些會議上我們是有點遲鈍的，這就是為什麼耗費這麼多時間仍然難以完成任何事情。"

"才不是我的錯誤，你們這些年輕民族都是些大聲喧嘩的小混混！"中國對自己咕噥說。

"所以我準備一些問題讓大家來回答，這能幫助彼此看到不同角度的對方！我想這會是一件對會議有益的事情！"

"你認為這場會議是什麼？高中的心靈治療會議？我們沒有時間說這些廢話！"瑞士拍桌搥了一拳。

然而比利時看上去對這項提議的前景感到十分興奮，開始搖了搖坐在她旁邊的男性。

"哥哥！哥哥！"她咯咯地笑了，"你該試試看！你實際上是眾所皆知能和任何人交流的。"

此刻荷蘭先生正忙著處理數項和財務相關的事宜。他剛被請求提供鬱金香給日本數月內要舉辦的一個花卉節，要先計算適合數量的費用、時間、運輸成本和過季栽培的額外金錢。不只是有點挫折於運送貨物到北歐延遲了五天，還得從支付的費用中扣除相應的損失。他不是不公平或是有偏袒性的，但他的小氣就是沒有界限。

荷蘭用他黑色的皮手套抓住菸，輕輕滑過他的嘴邊。他用棕綠色眸子盯著比利時，最後只能用荷蘭人的方式重重嘆氣。

"好的…反正我也不會因此失去什麼。我已經到了這裡。"

比利時拍了拍手，笑得很開心。她興奮地揮舞雙手到空中。

"西班牙！我哥哥說他要加入！"

西班牙笑得合不攏嘴，基本上就是一個不變地西班牙式笑容。

"好的，這當然是個驚喜！我沒有想到你會第一個加入"

"嗯嗯…"荷蘭生動地回應。

西班牙看著他眼前的名單，回頭愉快地笑了。

"好的，首先…你在社交圈中最不討人喜歡的特質是什麼？"

荷蘭回答平板地像是擠壓玻璃，用上恰到好處的節奏。

"我的誠實。"

西班牙，或是房間裡的其他人都很震驚。荷蘭不是個經常會帶來驚喜的類型，但這個答案幾乎震撼全場。西班牙露出有點緊張且不安的笑容，一根手指在臉頰旁邊刮來刮去。

"啊嘿嘿…我…我不認為這是個不討人喜歡的特質。"

荷蘭嘲笑着把他的菸放回嘴裡。

"我壓根不在意你的想法。"

這個答案是比前一個更為明顯的震撼彈。

當英國看著眼前發生的一切，他用手抓抓頭髮並發了牢騷。他感到一股奇怪的感覺從其中一條腿上傳來。他忽略它，但卻持續著，直到他沒辦法放任這感覺一路攀升。他向下看，發現有一只小手拉著他的褲腳。他的臉倏地轉為驚嚇，看到另一只手伸出，還有一張小臉從紅木桌下露出。

"嗨，英國！"美國低語。

"為什麼你這小混…"英國開始咒罵，但他很快地停住了，意識到所有人到轉到他的方向探看。他只好感受這須臾的尷尬，接著重重的咳嗽來掩飾。他用一只手摸索着設法把公事包塞到桌子下，讓裡面的東西灑滿整個地面。

"喔，該死，我真是笨手笨腳的。"英國邊罵邊蹲下他的膝蓋。"我現在最好把這些撿起來。"

"恩，我可以幫點忙。"德國向他走來。

"不用！"英國的手頓住，大聲咆哮。所有人聽出他語氣中的嚴肅和急切。

"不用！不。"英國連說了幾次，隨著字句的說出變得平靜。"不用，這沒關係。我可以自己撿起它…繼續進行你們剛剛的討論。"

英國用他的膝蓋爬了一會兒到桌子下。他看著正對著他傻笑的美國。

"你在幹什麼？！"英國用氣音怒聲說道。"我想我告訴過你待在房間！"

"我知道，"美國聳聳肩，"但這是個緊急狀況，你忘了這個！"

英國看著美國遞給他一項東西。他意識到這就是他該帶來會議的文件夾。他嘆了口氣，試圖平抑下他的怒氣，從美國手中取回文件。

"謝謝你。"他緊張地說。美國有點擔憂。

"你沒有…你沒有生氣嗎？"他顫抖地問。

"不，我沒有生氣。"英國說謊，"但你必須待在這張桌子下。我不希望你移動任何東西。別碰任何人，也別製造聲響。就…就找個地方好好的坐下，不要移動！"

"好吧…"美國點點頭，溜回原本他待的桌子深處。英國從地板上直起身，哀號

一聲，把文件夾砰地一下摔在桌上。

"是的，現在我找到我的文件了，我們可以來討論重要事情。"

"噢…"西班牙皺眉，"就在我的點子變得好玩起來的時候。"

會議剩餘的時間都很正常。沒有對任何事情起疑，直接來解釋他們的議題和重點。然而，英國還是處在一個持續性且嚴重程度的不安和憤怒中。他總被最小的聲響吵到而煩躁不安，一刻也沒辦法消停下盯著手錶的雙眼。不止如此，每當他開口，他語調內含的挫敗感，幾乎說得上是驚恐的感情參雜其中。但最後，會議邁向結束，慢慢地會場內的人群散去。英國待在後頭，等著淨空之後能把美國遠遠的帶離開這見鬼的爛地方。突然就只剩下五個人留著了…

"喔英國！"冷淡的聲音傳來。英國抬頭看到德國冷峻的臉朝向他。

"你感覺還好嗎？"他問。英國抬手撫平他的頭髮和弄直領帶。

"是的，很好。我身體狀況很好。"

"真的嗎？因為在會議中你貌似一直躁動不安。"

"好吧。"英國聳聳肩，"你知道事情總是這樣。我手上有那麼多要心煩的東西，讓我頭疼欲裂。而這些會議壓根沒有絲毫助益。"

"我也是想跟你討論會議。"德國說。"你覺得我們需要去些相對私人的場合說說嗎？

"哦…恩，我真的有事情要去忙，我沒有很想…"

英國正在思索著藉口，但他接收到德國含有懷疑的兇惡眼神，他了解任何能編出的理由都沒辦法說服他。他嘆了口氣，起身離開他的座位。

"我有一個空房間，可以去那邊討論。"

"好的。"德國點頭。英國確認他拿起所有的東西，以防止美國再有理由去跟著他，惹上麻煩。離開會議室之前，他緊張兮兮地最後回頭看一眼。他們兩人閃身進入小圖書室，英國關緊了門。

"好的，你打算要說些什麼？"

"美國鬼混到哪去了？"

"請再說一遍？"

"你聽到了。"德國皺眉，"我不是會干涉他的事情的人，但這很不尋常。他從來沒有錯過任何一場會議，讓別人代他來主持。為什麼你會是今天這場會議的開場呢？"

英國咬了咬他的唇。"恩你也知道，我是在數天前被大會委員會臨時叫來頂替的，因為他們找不到美國。我恐怕不能向你解釋更多。"

德國看了看，揉揉自己的下巴。"我懂了…恩，希望那笨蛋別幹些太過火的蠢事。很抱歉打擾你，謝謝你的配合。"

"哦一點也不會…"

英國長嘆了口氣，稍微寬心了一些，他往會議室的方向走回。不小心擦撞到俄羅斯。

"喔，請原諒我。"

"沒事。不過是個小意外，da？"

"哦，是的。沒錯。"當俄羅斯離開時，英國感覺自他脊椎骨蔓延的顫抖退去。終於他到達了會議室，開門走進去。很快速地查看整個廳內沒有人徘徊其中，他把公事包移開。

"好吧，美國，我們走。"

英國等了一會，但什麼事都沒發生，他開始轉為激動。

"美國快出來，你現在可以出來了，沒人在。"

還是沒有回應，英國開始煩躁起來。

"別做愚蠢的舉動！馬上從那邊出來！"

全場靜寂無聲。

"美國，如果你沒在我數到三前出來，我會對你生氣的！"

沒有聲音。

"一！"

完全安靜。

"二！"

見鬼的安靜。

"該死！美國快出來！"

英國衝到桌子旁，跪下想去抓出小國家，但他往桌子下一看，他看到只有零星的桌子腿跟椅子腿，沒有美國。

"美國？"

英國開始恐慌。他需要找到美國，但他不知道從哪處或是如何找起。喔上帝，他現在可能看到外面世界的真實面貌。他打算做些什麼？

大概四十分鐘之前＊

俄羅斯默默地回顧了他從會議上得到的文件，在英國和德國，還有其他原本還留在會議室內的人們都離開後。他對痛苦和磨難一點也不陌生，但還是讓他擔憂了一下事情並沒有想像中順利。當然，世界上到處都有壞事在發生，一樁接著一樁，但也沒讓他安心下來。

他把文件放回袋子中，打算離開，但有一陣細微和奇怪的聲音引起他的注意。

"嗝！"

俄羅斯驚訝地停下腳步。他環視四周，沒發現人影。"也許是門板聲響。"他在心中暗想，繼續走。

"嗝！"

又出現了聲音，俄羅斯很確定不是他所知道的門板開闔聲。他停下腳步，想看看噪音到底打哪裡來。

"嗝！"

俄羅斯這次清楚聽到了，聽起來像是來自於桌子底下。俄羅斯跪下，向下看去，只看到小男孩蜷曲在椅子正下方。

"喔，你在這邊做什麼呢，malyutka小孩？"他甜甜地問。

"噓！"美國豎起一根手指在他嘴邊。"我不該讓別人知道我在這裡！嗝！"

"你需要我給你點水嗎？也許一點來自俄羅斯的水是你需要的，da？"

"不，謝了。"美國環抱自己的膝蓋而坐。"我…嗝！如果在同一個地方待上太久…嗝！總是會一直打嗝。"

"啊，真奇怪呢。"俄羅斯微笑。他歪了歪頭。"但你為什麼要藏在桌子底下，而且不該讓任何人知道你在這裡？"

"恩你知道，我…嗝！答應英國我會…嗝！好好待著不亂動直到他回來…嗝！"

"你知道他為什麼這麼生氣嗎？"俄羅斯問。美國瞪大眼睛。

"英國真的…嗝！很生氣嗎？"

"看起來是這樣沒錯。"俄羅斯點頭，"他看起來心情糟糕到可以徒手撕裂一只熊。"

美國低頭，臉上浮現一種奇怪的害怕表情。俄羅斯立即就注意到了。

"Chto eto takoye？怎麼了？有什麼不對嗎？"他問。

美國急忙抬起頭，迅速從桌下溜出，往對側的門走去。他知道英國是非常和善，他很容易一驚一乍地做出滑稽的反應，但是當他生氣時也是絕對可怕的。美國最不想面對的事情就是直接遇上憤怒的英國人。他回頭對俄羅斯哂哂一笑。

"恩…我得走了。我需要去…呃別的地方。"

"哦，那好好保重。"俄羅斯揮手。美國溜出那扇大門走掉了。俄羅斯開始走下走廊，經過階梯。他從來沒有想嚇唬過孩子，讓他們感到恐懼。自數世紀以前他尚年幼的時候，他太清晰地記得這些感覺。俄羅斯感覺到有什麼東西擦身而過，發現是英國匆忙地撞上。

"喔，請原諒我。"

"沒事。不過是個小意外，da？"

"哦，是的。沒錯。"

英國很快就消失了，俄羅斯繼續沈浸在他取樂的方式。突然一個令人不安的想法落到他腦海中。他頓了一下，皺起他銀色的眉毛，若有所思地抓了抓他的下巴。

"為什麼我覺得我以前看過那個男孩？"

CH5 END

CH6

美國蹲坐於黑暗小巷的潮濕垃圾桶上，哭個不停。他不記得他曾經經歷過這種恐懼和混亂。

他一離開會場大樓，他馬上就面對著不知何處去的困境。他在的地方似乎是看來比較熟悉的。當然，事物跟他印象中有些微不同，沒有人街上打理他們的假髮，那本來是英國式的特色，也是美國一直以來相信實用性比外觀來得重要。然而，當他走出庭園區，他被眼前密集出現的事物給嚇到說不出話來。

迎面而來的不是馬匹和洶湧的砲火，是從未見識過的鋼鐵怪獸到處嘶吼和奔馳。他們吐出大量的煙霧，美國幾乎要認定這些東西是成群結隊出沒的龍。彷彿這樣叫囂還不夠，他們還嘗試著要攻擊試圖逃離現場的他。要恰恰撞上他之前，他們才會停下來指控他只會尖叫。更可怕的是，人們從龍的胃中竄出，大聲責罵他。幾乎足以使勇敢的美國哭得不能自制。

只有當他走進一條廢棄的小巷，才能需求到些許的安全感，但隨著夜幕低垂，他不確定他是否想繼續待在這樣的城市，即便這是（據說是）華盛頓特區。

"英國，"他抽泣地說，"英國我不在乎你會怎麼對我生氣！請趕快找到我，帶我回家！英國！我好害怕！"

"你還好嗎？"

美國跳了起來，躲進原本他藏身的角落。他抬頭看到一個男人盯著他瞧。

"你在這裡幹什麼呢？你的父母在哪裡？"

"爸爸！你在幹什麼？我們就快要到家了！

美國從角落望過去，看到一個穿著洋裝的少女不耐煩地等著她的父親。站在她身旁的另一個女孩看上去就跟美國差不多大（而我是說他看起來的年齡，不是實際上的）。美國稍微舒服了一點，短暫的掙扎之後用自己的雙腳站起身。他的手笨拙地捉緊他針織背心的下擺。

"你住在哪裡？"男人問道。他似乎值得信任。

"呃…好吧…我自己。"美國結結巴巴地說，不確定該怎麼回答。身為一個殖民地，他總是四處周遊，看著事物流轉和變化。他的確是有一些較為喜歡的城市，像是新阿姆斯特丹（紐約）、詹姆斯鎮（維吉尼雅州，最古老的英國殖民區）、普利茅斯岩（麻州，據傳是五月花號的登入點之一），可是他更喜歡尋找未見過的新地方。

"你媽媽在哪裡？或是爸爸呢？"

啊，這是一個普通人，而不是國家的化身。雖然美國在聽到那些女孩稱呼他為父親時就猜想到。國家罕有稱呼他們彼此為父親、母親、兒子或女兒。大多數他們稱呼為兄弟姊妹，更少見的則是更喜歡被稱為祖父。

"我都沒有。"美國誠實地回答。他知道這聽起來會像是有悲慘身世的可憐孩童，但他現在真的不想試圖去解釋或澄清什麼。他曾見過英國做過一次澄清，記得那時候多難以說服那男人理解。這不是不合規則的，甚至是相去甚遠，可是就是很容易挫折于解釋這些顯而易見的事實。

那人眼中多了同情。"你需要有個地方待着嗎？"

美國想起在自己的家鄉上他可以找一個地方待着，但看過那些恐怖的事物後，誠實來說，拔山涉水去找過夜的地方是他最不想做的事情。所以，即便有些猶豫，他還是點了點頭。

"你可以待到直到我們聯繫上你的親人，好嗎？"

"好的。"美國低聲說。

英國發瘋似地在家中來回踱步。他開始真的害怕這整個咒語。不幸的是，他被迫因為女王的命令得返回他的地方辦事，短時間內無法去別地。

"該死的！見鬼的！"他雙手猛抓頭皮，邊大聲咒罵。"我該做什麼？那可憐的小傢伙可能在某處徹夜大哭。喔老天，萬一發生什麼事怎麼辦？！"

英國前去翻看他的魔法書，試圖找些咒語能幫助他，但倏地一聲他關上手頭在讀的這本。

"等等，我在瞎忙什麼？！我不能再對他施咒了！他已經處在一個我不確定的咒語之中！"

英國開始去尋找他原先投下的咒語。這其實不難找，而且把它抄寫在分開的一張紙上（記得他曾經把兩個咒語合二為一的使用，所以他需要確定他等會兒不會再度混淆）。他拎起紙，仔細掃過那些文字，只發現那些讓他更加恐懼。這搞砸的東西要花上他數年來理解，但他沒有時間浪費。因為他，美國可能會處在危險之中，他需要確認他的安全。

"也許有人能幫我弄明白。那位比我更熟悉魔法的人。"

英國急速在腦海里背誦名字。很多的名字很快地被刪去，因為他們缺乏理解魔法，讓它們疏於練習。也許可以詢問其他英國成員的想法剛起頭，他又迅速地駁回這個想法。他寧死也不要跟他的哥哥們交談。俄羅斯看起來總是比旁人知曉更多詛咒的方法，但另一方面而言他們其實也從未知道最好的詛咒方式。羅馬尼亞也是個選項，可是他更擅長處理超自然的部分。然而，英國只知道他在外流傳的名聲，所以他也真的不知道找他求救會是好是壞。

"此外，我還有些猶豫去向歷史上最臭名昭著的殘酷家族之主尋求協助！"

"嗨罐子，我是水壺。"羅馬尼亞的聲音迴盪在英國腦中。"你真邪惡。"

英國甩甩頭，把耳中的回音給晃個乾淨。他顫抖著回到他的思維。那就只剩下北歐國家們了，大多數英國知道的都是些無用之人。可是，現在他們的其中一人肯定是能有助於他的。他走到電話旁，按捺不住激動的心情撥了電話號碼。他聽著話筒嗡鳴聲響了一陣子，另一端總算有人接起了電話。

"Hvem er de？你是誰？"

"挪威，我是英國。"

"喔是的。那美好而又傲慢的帝國。有什麼原因讓你決定打給我？"

"我需要你的幫忙。"英國看向那張寫著咒語的紙。"我搞砸了一個咒語，為此我需要你的幫助。"

"那是怎麼樣的咒語？"挪威冷靜地詢問。

"恩我看看，我沒有弄得太超過，但我意外地把兩個咒語合二為一。書籍的兩頁黏成一張了所以…"

長長的低吟聲從話筒那頭傳來。英國幾乎能具體地看到挪威焦躁地抓臉。

"我向上帝發誓，我不希望看到總是有人用這種笨拙的方式施用魔法。早晚都會發生的事情。真的沒有辦法確認一下書籍頁面是分開的嗎？"

挪威回到電話旁邊。"聽著，即便是我也得花上一點時間來思考解決之道。你真的是搞砸了…你到底搞砸了…你到底幹了些什麼？"

"恩…"英國含糊地說。"呃…"

"算了，我不想知道。大概又是些來自廚房或花園小矮人的事情。"挪威截斷了他未說完的話。"直到我到達你家前，就先等著。我將會需要你施咒的那本書，從那邊我才能弄清楚你投下的咒語的正確功能和性質。"

"謝謝你。"英國嘆了口氣，把電話掛上，斜靠在桌子旁。

"事情進展得不太好是吧，da？"

"哎！"英國嚇得往後一跳，那把孩童似的嗓音從背後突然傳來。他轉頭看到俄羅斯愉快地噙着一抹笑意，試著擠出一點笑容面對他。

"你在那邊站了多久？"

"別擔心，我什麼都沒聽到。"俄羅斯撒謊。"門沒鎖上，我就擅自進來了。"

"那你為什麼要來這裡？"英國質疑他，並試圖忍住咆哮。

"真冷淡。"俄羅斯玩笑似地裝作受傷。"你要求我到你家來正式生效我們之間的合約，而這就是你的待客之道？"

"喔，沒錯。對不起，我忘了。"英國感到壓力。他和俄羅斯正在重新商談些他們的確切合約，他的確有要求俄羅斯來到他家，但他沒料到接下來的日子會如此繁忙。英國接過俄羅斯手中的文件，開始仔細審查。他們看起來接近完成，只缺了他的簽名在空白之處。

俄羅斯悠閒地逛了逛英國的住處。他曾多次來到這裡，但他老是喜歡到處逛逛，到任何地方都是如此，稱得上是他的一項嗜好。可是，這次是有些不同以往的。他的淺紫色眼珠落在一張小型且古老的肖像畫，來自十七世紀晚期的。俄羅斯看過這房子內數世紀以來諸多類似的畫作，但只有這一幅引起他的興致，因為畫在其中的是英國和那位神祕又似曾相識的小男孩。

"好吧，讓我簽完這些，我就可以把它交還給你。"英國潦草地簽完這些文件，遞還回去。

"沒關係。就簽好它們，確保你的上司對此表示贊同。"話音剛落，俄羅斯很快地走向門。

"喔！你要去哪裡？"

"我剛意識到我有很重要的一件事物，要在返家之前去撿回來。"

美國像隻受驚的小鹿一樣跟著那個家庭移動，盯著地面直到兩個女孩看向了他。

"你的頭髮好好玩！"小女孩咯咯笑著揪住一綹頭髮拉了拉。美國趕緊避開。

"噢！別拉我的南塔基特島！"美國叫停她的動作。

"拜託，乖一點！"他們走開之後，父親告誡小女孩。"介紹一下自己！"

"我是艾莉！"小女孩笑著說。

"很高興認識你。我是美國。"

"那什麼奇怪的名字啊？"年長的女孩竊笑說道，好讓她父親沒辦法聽清楚。

美國稍稍哀嚎了一下，避開這尷尬的局面。不就之後他們就回到了家。

"好的，我們到了！"父親宣佈。美國看到一個典型的美國家庭佈置。看到這些著實讓他感受舒服一些，至少不是今天他稍早看到的那些詭異東西。

他們都往裡頭走，美國有些看著好奇這棟屋子。內部有著很熟悉的結構佈局，但還是有些東西看來怪異。到處都是光澤閃亮和細緻的畫作遍佈。美國不禁呆呆地愣在那邊，這家人肯定很富裕才能負擔得起這麼多的私人畫作，還能僱用這麼多位畫工細膩的藝術家作畫，他幾乎看不出筆觸。

"抱歉，"美國靜靜地問。"請問你的職業是什麼？"

男人眨了眨眼，訝異於這麼年輕的孩子會吐出艱深的詞彙，但他簡單地回答。

"哦，我是個服務于三角洲地區的機師。"

"你經常來回穿梭在大西洋嗎？"

"哦，總是如此。"男人微笑地說，"你真是個聰明的孩子。"

"謝謝讚美，先生。"美國有禮地點頭示意，帶點些許害羞。

"嘿！"小女孩艾莉邊說邊跑向美國，抓起他的手。"跟我來我房間！我想給你看點東西！"

"等等！"年長的女孩（叫梅根的那位）哀嚎。"他又還沒有要待在這裡！我們根本不知道他是誰！"

"我是美國。"美國反駁，有點惱怒她怎麼能怎麼快就忘掉他的名字。

"我是說如果有人在找他怎麼辦？他們若在這裡找到他會作何感想？"

"我們只是要確認他是安全的，就到我們找出他家倒底在哪裡好嗎？"男人盯著他的手錶。"我數小時後有一個航班，我沒辦法待下。梅根，我要請你看好他。我相信你會善盡職責的。"

"耶耶，好吧。"她轉了轉她的眼珠。

男人很快地整裝，出門。美國全然困惑。對於一個生活在時速4英里的世界的人來說，此處事物快得像是光速。有這麼多新東西要適應，他感到頭痛欲裂。

"美國！美國！"艾莉咯咯笑著拉他的手。"跟我到房間來！"

"呃，好的。"

他們倆爬上樓梯，美國被拉近一個典型的五歲女孩房間。大多數的男孩子會因為這麼女孩子氣的東西而煩躁，但美國彷彿是被定格在如此色彩繽紛和奇妙事物的房間內。當然他有一些預料中的娃娃，可是這房間遍佈亮粉色，大型的床鋪在其中，更別提還有一個小小的房子在房內。

突然，走到房間中央，美國瞥到一個寬屏電視，一陣顫抖竄上背脊。他瑟縮到床下抖得像落葉。

"你在幹什麼？"艾莉從床下縫隙看向他。

"那個邪惡的鏡子！黑色的邪惡鏡子就在房間內！"

艾莉，做了她符合年齡的行為，甚至沒有一絲懷疑美國，徑直鑽入床底下陪著他。

"在哪？在哪裡？"

"就在隔壁房間！我們不該靠近那邊！我上次差點被三個恐怖的男人綁架，他們就從那邊跑出來！"

"梅根！梅根"艾莉恐懼地哭了。

"噓！黑鏡子裡的男人會聽到我們的！"

但艾莉哭得太大聲，足以使她的姊姊聽到騷動聲，上樓來查看是什麼原因。當她看到他們兩個躲在床底，她跪下看著他們，帶著怒氣的問道。

"你們在幹些什麼？"

"我們在躲避美國看到的邪惡鏡子！"艾莉顫抖著說。

"邪惡鏡子？"梅根嘲弄地重複，做出一個略為扭曲的表情。

"是真的！隔壁房間的大型黑鏡子有人和東西會無預警地跑出來！"

梅根轉頭去看他們在討論的到底是什麼鬼東西，馬上就注意到那是電視螢幕。沒有什麼難以推測的脈絡。

"那只是個爸爸房間裡的電視，蠢蛋。"

"喔。"艾莉說著，爬出床底。然而，美國只是更加地害怕。"電視。"他喃喃地唸道，好像那是一個可怕的忌諱詞。梅根跟艾莉好奇地盯著他。

"我告訴你了，那只是個電視。快點從那裡出來。"

"不不不！"美國堅持。"那個…電視是有人會從各處冒出來的！"

"這就是它應該要有的功能，笨蛋！"

"太可怕了！"美國哭叫。"你們怎麼能這麼冷靜！沒人知道這使我們置身於危險之中嗎！"

"你在胡扯什麼？這是完全無害的！"梅根起身，打開正在播報新聞的電視。"看到了嗎？完全沒事！"

"趁壞人出來前趕快走開！"美國警告他們。

"小孩，你認真的嗎？你是在嬰兒時或別的時候撞到頭了嗎？這很安全！自己慢慢看！"

美國並不想看，但他慢慢鑽出床底，小心翼翼地像隻初生小路到達房間。他終於摸了摸那面螢幕，總算是確信沒有東西會從裡面走出。一旦他了解，他就迷上了它。

"所以，我想這面鏡子不會讓東西跑出來，"他對自己說道。"這只是顯示正在發生的事物。或是揭露將要發生的事情。我想這就是為什麼他們要叫他電視的原因，藉由螢幕讓你看到世界。多神奇！"

"當你們父親離開的時候，你們能用這個東西看到他嗎？"美國好奇地問，想知道為什麼這個家庭會有一個神奇鏡子。

"你怎麼會認為我們能從電視上看到我們父親？"

"恩，我只是想著如果有機會，你應該會想看看他，既然他要離開那麼久的話。"

梅根因這個點子而笑了。"拜託！我為什麼要想念他？"

美國被這回應嚇到了。"什麼？你怎麼能這樣說？"

"很容易啊。如果你問我原因，他離開的時間沒有久到我會想念他。"說著，梅根走開，去做那件她每天都會做的事情。

美國坐在地板上，嘗試理清頭緒。怎麼會有女兒毫不在意她的父親要離開那麼久呢？想到此，美國已經聽到那男人告訴他，他是三角洲的機師。他假設那是他在海灣裡開船，開往一個叫三角洲的河口，他隨即就想到那是密西西比。但即便是在他自己的家裡，航員至少一次得離岸一個月。

"我很想念爸爸。"艾莉說的話讓美國抬頭看他。"我知道他是為我們而努力，但他離開的時候我還是很想念他。我的姊姊已經夠大來管好家裡，所以他離開的時候就不需要有保姆來看照我們了。"

美國同情地看著女孩，一個想法閃現。

"嘿我知道了！你可以寫一封信！"

"一封信？"

"是的！當英國離開的時候，我總是寫很多信給他。"

"英國？他是誰？"

"他是我的哥哥，但他讓我自立，因為他總是太過忙碌處理他自己的家。我寫很多信給他來保持聯絡，也是為了防止有些信會遺失在海中。我們也可以同樣為了你父親做這件事！"

"我們不能呼叫他嗎？"艾莉詢問。美國想了一會。

"恩，我能叫的很大聲，但我不認為我們能讓他聽見。"

艾莉接受這個答案，但不是很明白他的意思，想著他說的到底是什麼。他們兩個走到父親的辦公室，找出一些紙張。美國四顧一遍，很訝異他沒有找到任何羽毛管。

"真奇怪，我沒看到任何鋼筆或墨水。"

"我想我爸爸把這些東西放到抽屜了。"艾莉指出這點，並拉出一根筆。美國拿過它，一瞬間突然非常激動。

"喔我的上帝，這就是我曾經聽過的筆嗎！我聽說他們可以寫出墨水，但你不用一直重複沾取直到寫完！這太棒了！我沒有想過他們真的存在！你們的父親肯定花了很大的功夫才能拿到這個！"

艾莉開始大笑，美國好奇地回望他。"你真的好逗趣跟奇怪噢，美國！"

"有嗎？"美國歪了歪他的頭。

"你真的是對這些小東西如此著迷！"

"會嗎？"美國擔憂地皺了皺眉。他內心暗暗想到。"我到底離這個世界有多遙遠？我知道英國是我唯一正式接觸過的，但還是…"

"不管那些了，開始吧。我得要寫封信給英國。"

兩人分別低頭寫着各自的信，過了一會兒，艾莉看著美國的信，她的眼睛瞪大了。

"哇！真漂亮！"

"蛤？"美國抬起頭來。"什麼？"

"你的字跡如此漂亮！我從沒看過有人能寫成這樣！非常好看！我真希望我能寫的像這樣！"

美國低頭看了看他的信。對他來說，他在寫的不過是一封要給英國的普通道歉信，但對其他能看到信的人，這個男孩是個撰寫字體的專家，而且可以使用確切而簡短的文字，幾乎可以直接用在聯合國會議了。

"我真希望我能寫得那麼好！"艾莉感嘆。

"如果你願意，我可以教你。"美國表示。

接著他們把整個晚上都挪來讓美國教導艾莉如何寫得漂亮的草書。當夜幕低垂，梅根把他們兩個找了過來，送他倆上床睡覺。美國是被放在客房，強迫穿上艾莉的另一條睡褲和一件他們父親的襯衫。梅根把艾莉裹進床單，將要把燈光關上。

"姊姊？"

"什麼？"

"你可以把這個寄給爸爸和美國的哥哥嗎？"

她遞給她那兩封他們寫好的信，梅根伸手拿了過來，看了一遍。她發出呻吟，轉了轉她的眼中。

"艾莉，你為什麼要寫信給爸爸，明知道…等等你說那男孩的哥哥？"

艾莉點頭。"他說他想要寫一封道歉信給他的哥哥英國。"

"艾莉。"梅根開始說。"英國是個國家。你是要對人道歉才對。"

"噢，那他大概是說他的哥哥在英國。"

"也許。好吧快睡覺。"

"好的。我愛你，梅根。"

"我也愛你。"

梅根關上她妹妹的房門，走回她的房間。她想那個怪異的孩子可能太累了，明天再去問他吧。她坐在她的床上，看著美國的信。被好奇心驅使，她打開了信封，攤開信紙。她馬上被優雅複雜，難以書寫的字體和內容給折服。當她終於困難地讀完信中所述，就如同下面這樣。

我親愛的哥哥英國，

我沒有馬上致信給你，是因為我慣於做出的可怕事情。我是多麼害怕激怒了你，在那場會議之後我逃走了，我無法直接面對。感謝上帝的祝福，我被一個好心的家庭收留，他們慷慨地給予更勝我所需要的。我希望你能快點收到這封信，來找回我。如果我沒錯的話，我正在…

剩下的部分是告訴英國他在哪裡，該去哪裡能找到他，團聚之後也要給這個家庭報酬。梅根狐疑地看著這封信，把信紙塞回信封。就如同他預期的，外部並沒有地址，更像是要寄給政府機關或是英國的國會大廈。梅根把信扔到一旁，把被單來過來蓋住身體。

"真是個怪孩子。"她喃喃自語。

俄羅斯在會議室裡四處張望，如他所料，沒有任何人出現。也沒有孩童走失的報告在這些天裡傳出。可以推估這男孩在他們最後一次見面後就走出大樓了。俄羅斯走出外頭，吐出一口寒氣凝結成一團白霧。對大多數的人來說都夠冷了，但對他來說並不是這樣。

"可能要花些時間，但我會找到你的。我非常善於找到我想要的東西。"

CH6 END

CH7

慣於寒冷的國家沿著開過世界會議的大樓張望。他冷靜地搜尋這區域。不一會，他只單單不停地繞著圈子走，直到他察覺到空氣中一絲微弱的災禍感。

"找著你了。"

梅根起床，刷牙，換上短褲和短襯衫。她走下樓梯，到廚房烤了些餡餅和微波加熱了幾個華夫餅。俐落地從冷藏庫拎出一罐可樂，打開抿了一口，把自己砰地一聲摔在客廳的沙發上看電視。新聞正在從右側迅速轉播最新快訊。

"…納什維爾的爆炸事件受創嚴重，田納西州昨晚的災情驚人。204人受傷，93人死亡，23人下落不明。已經證實有三起爆炸造成劇烈危害，密集的火勢正在城中蔓延。建議市民待在家中，讓消防員和警力盡力結束這場混亂。報導指出特警部隊可能已經…"

梅根把頻道靜音，轉了轉她的眼珠。"whaterer."她邊把她充滿升糖激素的燙手早餐丟到盤上，邊呻吟道。她剛坐下準備用餐，穿深藍色裙子的艾莉從廚房竄出。

"梅根早安!"她充滿精神地喊著。"你怎麼會這麼早起?平常你都在假日會睡過頭。"

"爸爸不在，我得負責。要不然我幹嗎浪費我美好的睡眠時間?"她喝乾淨剩餘的可樂。她把罐子一扔，四處看看。"所以那位美國隊長呢?"她滿帶諷刺意義地問著。"我以為像他那樣的人此時已經在房間裡跑來跑去了。"

艾莉皺起眉頭。"我還沒看到他。我想他大概還在睡。我去叫醒他！"

艾莉快步跑下樓梯，無視她姊姊煩惱地哀嚎。她還是沒弄清楚那男孩，而且誠實來說她還是有點懷疑他。為什麼他會在華盛頓特區的街頭閒晃?就連無父無母的孩子都該有個寄養家庭，或是孤兒院之類的。絕不可能讓一個小孩獨自一人走著，尤其當他大得足夠詢問路人回家的方向。

細想至此，他實在是個很多疑點的孩子。他說話的方式太過禮貌，不像他這個年紀該有的禮節，遑論他的知識在某些方面太過突兀，顯然事有蹊蹺。也許有著一日，她可以從蛛絲馬跡中探詢到…

"梅根！梅根！"艾莉急匆匆地喊著，跑過來抓住她的腿。"快點來！美國病得好重！"

梅根向下盯著艾莉，用手拍拍她的小臉。

"真的嗎？太棒了，這下子我們都要生病了！真他媽的太好了！"

梅根漫不經心地跟著她妹妹的催促聲中走著。梅根不知道艾莉幹嗎那麼慌張，部過就是個小感冒，沒甚麼。

她們走進房間，梅根有點被眼前美國的病況嚇到。

他踢開原本蓋著的被子，拖掉先前穿著的襯衫。他滿身大汗，扭曲的小臉上充斥著痛楚。他的呼吸聲嘶啞地像個只能從齒縫間擠出話語的老人。他的一雙小手緊緊揪著身下床單不放，時不時地從牙關溢出短促的哼喞。

梅根呆呆地看著他。艾莉再次拉了她的腿，試圖引起注意。

"他究竟怎麼了？"艾莉問道，一副要哭出來的表情。

梅根甩了甩頭，強迫自己面對現實。"他可能得了流感或是其他的病。不是稍作休息或是一點家常藥物就能治癒的。"

梅根嘗試要把美國用被子蓋好，但只要他一被碰觸，他便拉開嗓子大聲喊叫，讓梅根和艾莉著實吃了一驚。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊水！水！幫幫我！燒起來了！有灰！有灰！"

梅根扯開那張被子，他稍微能鎮靜一點。美國拉扯自己的頭髮，更加緊緊攅住那張床單。梅根看著他疼得發狂。

"好吧，我想蓋被子是個錯誤選擇。"她對自己說道。她想著下一步該怎麼做。把一隻手放在他頭上探探溫度，可是放不到幾秒鐘就讓她覺得她也要跟他一齊燒起來了。這孩子渾身滾燙，就連發燒的熱度也遠遠不及。

"好吧，我想至少我得測測他現在的體溫。"她離開房間，帶著一根電子溫度計回來，設法塞進美國的嘴裡。幾秒鐘後，儀器發出聲響，梅根拿來一看。

"不…這不可能是真的…"她低聲說。溫度計上閃現的溫度超過華氏200度(也就是攝氏92度左右)。

"肯定是測錯。"她咕噥著，再試了一次。結果相同。

"搞甚麼鬼？"她低咕一句，找到原先放著儀器的盒子。她看著說明書，解釋溫度計最高只能測到華氏200度。梅根想著這個溫度計大概壞了，找出一根常見的水銀溫度計。

"現在試試，"她自信地說，"這總該派得上用場。"她把這根玻璃館塞進他嘴裡，小心翼翼看著標記處。紅色水銀柱一再攀升，直到最高點。接著整根裂開。梅根急著跳開，也沒忘在同時迅速地把溫度計從那孩子口中抽出扔掉，希望他別因此汞中毒。從垃圾桶邊回望，她困惑地看向美國。

"這孩子到底怎麼了？"

當英國得知田納西州爆炸的消息時，幾乎是凌晨時分。新聞所轉播的毀害跟混亂讓他陷入恐慌中。身體虛弱的美國絕對沒辦法處理這種程度的傷害。

來不及吃完他的早餐，他幾乎是跳出門框，連忙搭上第一班到華盛頓特區的航班，用他能訂到的最早班次急忙飛去。

"該死！美國，請一定要沒事。一定要沒事。"

但對英國來說，不幸的是老早就有人比他先找到那男孩了。

梅根坐在餐桌上，不耐煩地在木桌上敲擊手指。不曉得該做甚麼，她請當地的醫生前來看視。她自己是可以把美國送到診所，但那男孩的熱度太驚人，而且握著那張床單死也不放手，她別無他法只好請醫生親自前來。

終於，有人敲了門。梅根趕快到大廳打開前門。

"喔感謝老天你到這了，我不知道還能做甚麼，那男孩…"

她止住了她想一口氣說完的話，發現那人站在門邊。不管那個人是誰，她都能立刻判別出他絕不是個醫生。

他穿著笨重的靴子，和長達膝蓋的大衣。厚重的圍巾纏繞著他的脖子，稚氣未脫的娃娃臉上有著銀色的毛髮。這男人的面孔呈現的是親切和友好，但梅根沒辦法擺脫從她胃底升起的怪異感。

"今天是個好日子呢?"那男人說著。他的腔調帶著確切無誤的俄羅斯口音。"我在找尋一個很重要的東西，我想他也許就在你身邊，da?"

梅根吞了口口水，立場堅定地回應。

"抱歉先生，我想我們沒有你想要的東西。請原諒我們現在非常忙碌。"

梅根試圖把門甩上，但俄羅斯的手一伸，抓住門。木材隨著他手指碰觸過的地方裂成碎塊，他大步走進房內，他的惡作劇想法跟著步伐而增加。

"真粗魯。"他大聲地笑。"你就這樣把門甩在別人臉上，連問一句請他進來喝咖啡都沒問？"

"退退退後！"梅根威脅道。"要不然我就…我就。"

俄羅斯抓住她的衣領，把她慢慢往上抬。他沒有要噎住她，但她的確是無謂地在他手臂上掙扎。

"你要怎麼樣？叫警察？你以為我會在意嗎？"

"住手！"艾莉哭叫著，從腳邊攻擊著俄羅斯。"把我姊姊放開！"

"艾莉！"梅根氣喘吁吁地說。"跑！快跑！"

俄羅斯低頭看著她，笑了。"隨便你這個小東西怎麼說。"及時地把梅根從手裡放開。

梅根一跌落在地，艾莉就跑過去看顧她。

"梅根！梅根你還好嗎？"她焦急地問。

俄羅斯望著樓梯，開始慢慢地走過去。

"艾莉回來!"梅根警告她妹妹要她別靠近那奇怪的暴力男。梅根衝到她房間，撥打911。

"911，有甚麼緊急狀況？"

"喔老天！喔上帝請幫幫忙！有一個大人闖進我們家，差點掐死我！我不知道他有沒有武器，即便是沒有武器的他就已經很有危險性了！"

"我們馬上傳達求救訊息。我們會很快查出你的住家。你一個人嗎？"

"不…我的妹妹和我，還有一個生病的小男孩在這裡…"

梅根震驚地放下電話。"喔我的老天…"他不是要找她們兩人。他是來找那男孩的!

俄羅斯徐徐拉開客房的門，看著美國因為太過虛弱而無法張開眼睛的模樣。他邁開大步，緩緩走到床邊，仔仔細細盯著他瞧。

"我從沒有想過會像這樣找到你。但我想就連資本主義的豬有時候也是能感受到刀鋒的銳利。"

俄羅斯注意到房間內有電視。拿起放在床頭櫃的遙控器，他打開電視，觀看納什維爾的新聞。

"所以…"他放下遙控器，說道。"這就是讓你那麼虛弱的原因？"他回頭張望那男孩。"如果是你長大後的狀態，你大概只需要吃些藥，就能安然無事，過你的逍遙日子。但我想現在你的年輕身體，是不足以承受這種程度的災害的，DA？"

美國嗆咳著，灰燼，像是從火場飄散的灰燼從他口中吐出。

"我得直言，"俄羅斯輕輕地笑著，"即便對你來說，這也有點過於可悲了。"

他看著美國痛苦的臉。幾乎有種愧疚感，讓他想對這討厭的國家說句抱歉。

"即使你現在是弱小體虛的狀態。但我想我們的關係還是那回事，你和我。"

俄羅斯俯下身，猛然把這個小國度從床裡拉起。他設法想將他的手從床單上挪開，順勢把他抱在懷中。

"你應該慶幸自己回到兒童時期。就連我也無法傷害你，即便我心裡蠢蠢欲動。"

美國，還是很痛苦，隨手抓住他能碰觸到的任何東西，很快地那變成俄羅斯的外套。俄羅斯輕笑出聲。

"不過別擔心，我不是為了趁機報怨而來。叫我自私也好，但你不是唯一一個需要擔心自己人民的國家。"

"別動，壞蛋。"一道聲音從俄羅斯身後傳來。他漫不經心地回頭，把美國抱得更緊一些，看著梅根站在門口用自動手槍指著他。

"喔是的，憲法第二修正案。我怎麼能忘記呢？"

"立刻把那男孩放下！"梅根咆嘯。

俄羅斯看了看美國，視線回到女孩身上。他笑了。

"Niet不。"

"放下他！"

"抱歉，我沒打算不帶著他離開。"

"那我也沒打算讓你活著走出去！"

俄羅斯眨了眨眼，感到有點無聊，開始往門外走。

"別靠過來！"梅根顫抖著把槍指向他的頭。

俄羅斯沒停下腳步。

"我會開槍的！"

俄羅斯靠近。

砰!

梅根閉起雙眼，不希望看她造成的後果，但她慢慢張開一眼偷瞄，兩隻眼睛倏地訝異大大睜開。俄羅斯仍站在那邊，雙手穩穩地抱住美國，但他的頭已經辦側面，臉頰上有個子彈陷在其中。俄羅斯慢慢轉正他的頭，舉起一隻手，拔出臉上子彈。沒有傷口存在，連個洞都沒有，只有一點點紅色痕跡迅速消失中。他看了一眼子彈，扔在地上。

梅根手中的槍掉落。她試著想尖叫，但她口中傳出的只剩微弱的喘息聲。俄羅斯再次走過她身旁。她一路退到撞上牆壁，跌坐在地，都沒辦法動彈一步。俄羅斯直直走到她旁邊，湊過他的臉，看著她愉快地笑了。

"很抱歉造成這麼大的麻煩。我會自己離開的。"

話音剛落，俄羅斯就咚咚地走下樓梯，摟著小美國在他懷中。梅根呆坐在那裏，想知道她剛剛面對的到底是哪種怪物。

一小時後，警方才爭先恐後地道來，找尋任何能參考的跡證。但除了一個碎掉的門，他們也沒太多可以查的了。梅根詳細向他們描述美國的長相，但警方繼續聲稱她所說的小美國並沒有存在於他們的資料庫中。

突然，一個濃厚倫敦腔的聲音冒出。

"滾開！滾開你們這群礙事的！"

粗眉的金髮男子走到梅根旁邊，抓住她的肩膀。

"美國在哪？"他懇求地問。"美國還好嗎？"

"你是他的…"梅根開口，但英國打斷她的話。

"告訴我！"

梅根驚慌失措。"他被一個穿著大衣，有著俄羅斯口音的怪男人帶走。我想要阻止，但他太過強壯了。"

英國鬆開了她，轉頭大嘆。"我的上帝…"他嘆息著。側身就開始要走開。

"等等！停下！"梅根跳上前，抓住他。英國轉過來看她。"到底怎麼回事？！誰是美國？誰是那個男人？！到底怎麼回事？！"

英國拉開她的手，繼續走著。

"沒甚麼是你能做的事。"

CH7 END

CH8

美國連呼吸都還是顫抖的，他從未經歷過這樣的高燒。每當他睜開雙眼，滿目盡是模糊不清和幾不可辨的視野。雙耳內嗡鳴不已，侵蝕思緒，並更進一步折騰他的身軀。他縮著肩膀，希望這些痛苦能早日遠去。他已想不起他病了多久，或是甚麼東西纏在他身邊。頭疼欲裂，彷彿有數百隻螞蟻爬過他的腦中，尖叫撕咬他的頭骨。他甚至沒辦法自行翻身。

"英…英…"

連說話都算得上一種折磨了。他的身體僵硬，渾身上下佈滿汗水。嘴巴張得極大，試圖把體內的熱氣都呼出去。唯一能帶來一絲冷卻感覺的即是他自己滑落臉龐的淚水。

但總算，他的高燒退去一些，身體也找到舒緩疼痛的一些方式。美國沉沉地睡上好幾個小時，直到他轉醒。眨了眨他的雙眼，等了一會才確定他周遭的環境。帶著點困惑跟驚恐。他現在處在一個很大，很溫暖的房間，側面有一個火爐，另一頭還有一個昏暗的油燈掛在另一個房間。燈光昏暗不明，但很舒適。他的被子很厚，比以前蓋過的都來得厚。更別提這床也是又大又柔軟。床墊和枕頭幾乎要淹沒掉他的小身體。

傳來陣陣腳步聲。美國轉頭，即便無法從床上直起身，仍然探頭看到一個巨大怪異的身影壟罩過來。

"喔，你醒了。"

那身影坐下，美國才終於能夠看清他的面孔。他有一張親切善良的臉，但美國可以從表面下感受出有那麼一點不同。

"甚麼…什…"他喘息著想說出話來。

"別太逞強，"怪人溫聲說，"你已經挺過最痛苦的部分，但你仍然需要數天來好好調養。好生休息到你的精力復原。"

"怎麼回事?"美國掙扎地說出話來。

"有個惡火侵襲了你的城鎮。很多人民受難。幸運的是已經很快地處理完畢，沒有人會再受傷。"

美國閉上雙眼。稍微平穩自己氣息，感受自他家鄉傳來那股揮之不去的疼痛。

"來吧，試著盡你所能補充點水分。"

美國感受到一雙大手撐住他的後腦勺。脖子傾斜向前，男人把一整碗的湯靠到他嘴邊。觸到碗緣，他強迫自己身體所能允許喝下的。他訝異於湯的甜美滋味，想著在身體拒絕之前又把半碗給喝乾淨。當男人看到碗已經見底，他把碗放在床邊的桌子上。

"很好。我期待你的胃口在休息一陣子後能恢復。"他站了起來。"我等等會再回來看你。"

美國轉過來問。"誰…你是?"

那男人回答他的疑問。"我叫俄羅斯。我是個跟你一樣的國家。"

"英國…在哪…"

"等你好轉，我會跟你解釋一切。但現在，好好休息。你會需要養足你的體力。"

俄羅斯離開。美國躺回枕頭上。這個國家看來很和善，至少現在是這樣。美國精疲力竭，那湯讓他更加昏昏欲睡，他垂下眼簾，進入深沉而平穩的睡眠。

英國坐在客廳，一臉迷茫。老爺鐘一遍又一遍地悲鳴，彷彿在嘲笑他的痛苦。

"該怎辦…"英國喃喃自語。"該怎麼辦…"

他很害怕。美國在他的弱化形態中被俄羅斯撿走了(原文是用possession，大家可以自行想像)。在所有人之中，為什麼就偏偏是俄羅斯?甚至是法國都會比他好上很多！

"好吧，現在，用不著那麼草率!"英國快速修正自己的想法。

他頹然地坐在椅子上，手抵在下巴並擋著他的臉。他沮喪地嘆了口氣。

扣，扣!

門的響起把他拉出恍惚中。搖了搖頭，他從椅子中起身，有氣無力地走到大門。

扣，扣!

"聽到了!聽到了!我來了!"英國含著怒氣回應。

他解開門閂，鬆開門上的鎖。把門打開，一瞬間被眼前的挪威嚇到。

"喔挪威!很抱歉，我沒發現那是你。你不進來嗎?"

英國急迫地想要知道挪威將告訴他的解法。他幾天前已經把魔法書寄給他，焦急地等待他的回應。也許他知道這個魔法怎麼運作，他就能使用別的方法找到並營救美國，不用跟俄羅斯正面衝突。

"所以你發現了甚麼嗎?"他隨即問道。"你知道這是…"

"你對誰施了法?"挪威打斷他的未竟之話。

"再說一次?"

挪威揚起了手中的魔法書，小指點向一塊顯眼的標記。他單手翻頁翻到英國念咒的那一頁。

"這個咒語，你到底對誰施了?"

英國看著挪威，被他鮮少有情緒波動的嚴肅表情給震懾。他幾乎撐得上是憤怒，英國有些不習慣面對的情緒。

"我…"英國吞吞吐吐。"我沒對人施法。我只是嘗試…呃…想對食物施法的時候頁面就黏住了。"

"別胡弄我了。"挪威幾乎是咆嘯出口。"如果只是把兩個法術誤讀，你不會沒事花時間來找我求助。你只會確認這沒有生效，把咒語放置不管。但這個咒語你是成功施下了。這個咒語是要施加在某人身上才能成功。在某人身上發現有起作用，否則甚麼事也不會發生。所以別試著騙我說你沒對人下手。"

英國緊張地咬了咬牙。他權衡著把整件事情告知挪威，但卻採取了繼續裝傻這條路。

"恩，所以這個咒語能造成甚麼後果?"

"喔。我想你自己知道這會有甚麼結果。"挪威的聲音透出一抹兇狠之意。"別再試探我的耐性，告訴我發生了甚麼。

"我發誓甚麼都沒有發生!"英國堅持他的謊言。如果他告知挪威這場意外，那麼很有可能美國會被變回去，他絕對不要這件事發生。

挪威看了他一眼。他放下魔法書，深深地嘆了口氣。沒有預警之下，他把魔法書隨手一丟。

"給你。"

英國連忙抓住它，抬頭發現挪威已經離開。

"嘿!"英國大喊。"你要往哪裡去啊?"

"你很明確表達不需要我的幫忙。而且你還自豪於自己親手造就的結果，我想我就不需要再久待了。"

"但那個咒語怎麼辦?!"英國喊道。"你不是至少要告訴我這該怎麼處理嗎?"

"等你願意說出真相，我再告訴你吧。"

美國打了呵欠，伸個懶腰。他揉揉眼睛，無聊地看著四周。他的高燒退去了，舒服許多，取而代之的是滿腹肌餓感。他看著床邊的桌上，希望先前的那半碗湯還沒收走，但發現那處空無一物，有點失望。

他開始試著下床，先把腳踏在地上，稍稍有些不穩。他有數日尚未進食，身體過於虛弱。顫抖著像是下一秒就要跌在地上，適時有一雙大手托住了他。

"好吧，看到你好轉想起床動一動是件好事，但你還沒辦法下床四處走動。"

美國抬頭看到俄羅斯的笑臉。然後感覺到自己從空中被抬起，放回床上。他越過俄羅斯看到他身後帶來的物品，眼睛為之一亮。

"盡力地吃吧。你已經很久沒辦法進食，所以我想你肯定餓死了。"

俄羅斯知道美國的飢餓程度，他帶了一整盤堆滿的Pirozhki俄羅斯包餡麵包和一大碗lapsha麵湯過來。即使美國還是個孩子，但俄羅斯熟知他的食量，知道他的胃口並不會比成人的時候縮水太多。

而他的想法是正確的。美國喝乾那碗湯，著手把自己埋進去塞滿餐點的盤子。他吃的有點過快，不過總是得稍作停頓，才有辦法把吞進喉嚨的東西送到胃部好好消化。

"慢慢吃。"俄羅斯笑著說。"食物沒長腳步會亂跑。除此之外，你是個男孩，不是隻飢腸轆轆的狼。""雖然你可能就此騙過我。"他對自己暗暗地說。

美國拍拍自己的胸口，幫助吞嚥。當食物順利吃下肚，他總算鬆了口氣。

"抱歉，這真的是…"他停頓了下，看著剩餘的食物。"我從沒吃過這麼好吃的東西。即使是英國也沒辦法把食物煮的那麼好吃。"

俄羅斯咬緊牙關，想止住自己的竊笑。"恩，這不過就是些農家菜，但還是spasibo謝謝你。"

才沒幾分鐘，美國已經吃完全部的食物，再次倒回去床上，讓他尚未痊癒的身體有時間消化剛剛吃下肚的食物。俄羅斯坐在旁邊，看著美國安詳入睡。

"你真是幸運…"他起身去摸美國的小腦袋。

"為什麼…"他略帶悲傷地說。"為什麼你總能讓各種事物都照著你的期盼完成。"他並不想說這些，但看著美國無辜脆弱的臉龐，他從中看到往日自己的影子。就如同美國，他被人追逐，受人規範。就如同美國，他的力量從小時候開始就異於常人。一如美國，他也始終是孤單的。

"我們有著這麼多的共同點。"他握緊拳頭，語帶挫折。"我們有過那麼多相似的經歷。但是你，從某些方面來說，總是能得到好的結果，築起更好的世界。就像你的人民所仰望和追求的一般。反觀我。"他垂頭嘆氣。"我待在這裡，如同我出生那天一樣地沉浸在憂傷和苦痛中。就算是現今，你瓦解了蘇聯，我的人民也沒辦法對未來抱持希望。他們逃往你的國家。有時候甚至賤/賣他們，就像是那些郵購新娘一樣只為了能有個機會在你家生存!"

俄羅斯瞇起眼睛。失望的情緒越發濃重。

"而我看著你。看著你的人們。隨意拋棄他們的自由。抱怨那些我的人民會願意為之赴死的權利! 你根本不曾了解你所擁有的!你不知道你所住的是一種天堂!是我畢生所夢寐以求的天堂!"

"我的人民，我想要給他們更好的!我想要我的人民好好愛自己的家園，並以此為豪。但他們沒辦法，對未來的迷茫和恐懼阻擋了他們。我甚至沒辦法確切指出我想前進的方向。對我來說，萬事都是蒙上一層霧的。這就是我一生始終看到的景色。只有一片模糊的血色和雪色交融。"

"所以為什麼…"他苦著臉。"為什麼你有著世界上最珍貴的一切?為什麼你總是想要擁有著一切呢?"

俄羅斯放鬆了點，他的眼睛眨了眨，一抹笑容浮上他的臉龐。

"我得說這是挺不平的…但我知道最不公平的就是生活。"

俄羅斯看了美國最後一眼。

"也許現在，跟著你在這裡…也許我能找到一個方法，讓我的未來更加明朗。"

俄羅斯轉身離去，關上門。他一走出去，美國張開雙眼，望著他關上的門。他很擅長於裝睡。太過擅長讓英國沒辦法分辨出他到底是醒還是睡。他坐在床上，專注地看著門口。

"他說的是甚麼意思?我很幸運?"他對自己提出疑問。他全然困惑於剛剛俄羅斯說的那一番話。那些他說的事情對美國來說都是毫無道理的，而且沒有一件事搭得上他。他不過是個弱小的殖民地，他沒有那個國家說的財富或珍寶。他說的那些肯定是在講像是英國或法國那樣的國家。

美國起了擔憂。他說不出來，但俄羅斯的性格絕不像他。他不了解原因，但少了在自家土地上的安全感。他做了點準備，爬過床邊的窗戶，禮貌性的把窗戶好好闔上。他很驚訝外面有多寒冷，快近晚春，可是還是有很多的雪堆積在大地上，至少比冬季的雪少上一些。此外，他已經設法自己度過幾個寒冬，所以這種寒冷並不陌生。

他徒步走在雪上，大片雪花穩穩地蓋住他的足跡。

俄羅斯隔天早上去那個房間，發現已經人去樓空。他查看了窗戶，如他所料，有美國自行離開的跡象。準備要離開的時候，注意到有一小片的紙頁放在床邊。他撿了起來，看到上頭漂亮字跡寫下的短箋。

"親愛的俄羅斯先生

我很抱歉，但我覺得是時候該離開了。你很明顯為了某些原因對我生氣，我得承認我有點害怕。我聽到你談論我的事情，但我知道你是搞錯了。我沒有財富，也沒有珍寶。如果要說誰會有這些，那肯定是英國，法國，或是其他舉足輕重的國家。我是個默默無名的國家。我只是個英國的小殖民地，再無其他。我很抱歉，我沒辦法給你你想要的。我期盼在未來的某天，你會找到你所尋求的希望和自由。

美國。

P.S 謝謝你為我做的一切。我很感激你。"

俄羅斯凝視了這張信好一陣子。接著輕輕地摺好它，帶著笑意，閉上雙眼想著。

"你是默默無名的，恩?"他嘆息。"現在看來是很有趣的說法。"

他張眼看著手中的信紙。

"真是奇妙，時光怎麼能任事物像這般改變。"

CH8 END 

Ch9

美國漫步而行。他習慣走一段路回家，所以對他來說跋涉過積雪的平原和山丘並不費事。然而，隨著時光流逝，美國逐漸害怕這片陌生的疆域。他曾往西南方看去，但發現群山環繞之間無法看到其邊境。即便他看起來像是個小孩（柯南？），他覆蓋自身蹤跡的本事卻不是假的。可是事物一再變得難以辨識，他的恐懼感漸漸加深。

"我該怎麼作？我不知道我在哪，也不知道該去何方。"他眼框含著淚。"英國…英國你在哪裡？"

倏地，遠方傳來一聲嚎叫。美國帶著懼意轉身，立刻了解到聲音的主人是誰。

"噢不…"

他盡他所能的狂奔，氣喘吁吁地在冰冷的空氣裡逃離那聲音。他聽見嚎叫聲此起彼落，由更多的狼隻交織而成的聲響。他的腳被樹根絆倒，面朝下塞進雪裡。掙扎地爬起來，被刺骨的寒冷凍得發疼。他蹣跚地向前邁步，卻察覺到咆哮的聲音已經停下。

沈默比嚎叫來得糟糕多了。數分鐘前，山谷還迴盪著嚎叫，此刻就全然死寂。美國困難地吞嚥，試圖壓下自己的恐懼氣息。他回過頭來，瞪大地眼睛盯著森林暗處瞧。當他望著陰影處時，什麼東西也看不到，他稍稍鬆了口氣。那群野獸想必轉移目標了。

但隨後月色從雲層後展現。

微弱的光芒落在地上，此刻美國看到兩個泛着光的球體從森林中出現，瞬間就有更多的狼隻加入。美國驚恐地看著數量從二增加到六，到八，十，直到最後大約有三十個狼眼閃爍出現，再加上血盆大口和可怕的咆哮聲作響。

"不要。"美國顫抖著退後。"走開！走開！別靠近我，這群壞狼！"

狼群並沒有理會美國的懇求，更靠近他身邊。美國繼續往後退，又滑倒一次。很快站直身體，回頭卻發現是一處環繞雲霧的深淵。狼群把他逼入絕境。

"拜託！"美國哭了。"別靠近我！停下。"

狼群四面包圍著他，確保他無法逃脫。牠們慢慢靠近，灰色的舌頭舔着牙齒，目光充斥饑餓的神情。美國閉上眼睛，抱住頭。

"不要過來！停下來！"他哭了。

狼群爬進。

"快走開！"

更靠近了。

"離我遠點！"

美國帶著眼淚和恐懼，順手抓住一棵身旁的松樹，用他不可思議的力量，把樹連根拔起揮向狼群。

"走開！走開！你們這些壞狼，卑鄙的狼！"

狼群處於警戒狀態，幾乎勉強才能不被擊殺。少數幾隻試圖保持冷靜，圍住男孩，剩餘的大多夾著尾巴逃竄。美國持續大面積地揮舞他手中的樹，直到擊打到另一顆樹使他失去平衡才停下。美國因此跌倒，沒辦法再保持平衡，摔落到巨大的礦脈裡。

"義大利！"德國對跑到雪上的他咆哮。"你就不能至少試著和我一起來嗎？"

"ve…但是…外面好冷！"義大利顫抖著說，隨後跟上德國。

"如果日本都能忍受，你也可以！"德國吼回去。

日本也在苦苦掙扎，但他不像義大利那麼引人注目。義大利哀嚎，他試著縮回他的腳。

"但德國，這好難！"他抱怨。

"這就是我要你倆都在雪中鍛鍊的原因！"德國解釋。"要麼堅持讓自己保持溫暖，要不就冷到凍死！"

"不不不！"義大利全速衝刺甩開德國和日本。德國激動地皺了皺眉。

"該死！義大利！如果你盲目地亂沖只會讓你自己迷路！"

但意大利已經跑出視線之外，只留下雪上的足跡。

"Shizie 該死！"德國咒罵。"現在我們得額外花時間去找那個arschloch混球。"

"好吧，那最好快點開始。"日本提出建議，私下偷偷為能從奔跑中休息感到高興。

之後突然，義大利充滿"男子氣概"地尖叫從遠方傳來。

"義大利！該死，你這次讓自己陷入什麼麻煩了！"德國往尖叫處的方向衝去。

義大利全身發抖地把自己埋入德國懷中。德國掙扎地推開他。

"從我身上下來！你到底是為什麼要那樣子慘叫？！"

意大利持續顫抖，伸出手指向他來的方向。

"有…一個…男孩…倒…在…雪…雪裡！"

德國關切地瞪大雙眼，接著他跑向義大利所指之處。他跑到一座山的山腳下，發現有一個奇怪的雪堆。

"我的老天…"他屏氣，彎腰把男孩身上的雪撫開。這個小男孩看起來已經被雪埋上一段時間了。德國小心地挖出他，不讓他身上被壓到。日本和義大利隨後趕到。

"Kore wa hidoi 真過分…"日本溫和地說，即便他用一只手擋住他的嘴。義大利看著男孩，為發生的事情感到恐懼。德國仔細地檢查他的身體狀況，發現男孩還殘有一些溫度。很謹慎地，他脫下手套，把兩隻手指放上他的頸部，等上幾秒鐘。他嘆了口氣，把手套穿回去。

"他還活著。"

"什麼？你確定？"日本問。

"是。他狀態很差，但他的脈搏依舊強勁。"德國，像是拎起一個精巧的瓷娃娃般小心地把美國抱起。"把他帶回家裡，看看我們能做些什麼。"

三人快速把年輕國度帶回去。最後，他們到達先前待過的山腳下木屋。德國把他放在客廳的餐桌上，從他身上脫去那件大得驚人的襯衫。非常小心地做起了精密檢查。大概兩個小時後，結束冗長的精密檢查和復查，德國嘆氣，走了出來。

"好吧，他有什麼傷？"日本詢問。

"他沒有大礙。"

"喔！真是太好了！那代表他沒事啦！"義大利神采奕奕地說。

"不！這沒道理！他太健康了！沒有骨折，沒有內傷，沒有大型外傷，沒有凍傷。老天，根本沒有跡象他在雪中被埋過！"

"也許他沒有待得很久。"日本提出意見。"這可能有點關係。"

"不，才不！"德國堅持。"從他埋在雪裡的姿勢，他很明顯至少待了數個小時。下雪的時候他肯定待在那邊，而這是我們到這裡以來看到的唯一一場雪！"

"但那不可能。"日本沈思。"沒有一個男孩能在這樣的歲數獨自存活在雪中長達數小時。不可能是那套我們發現他時的穿著。"

"也許他不只是個男孩！"義大利興奮地點出。"也許他是我們的一員。"

德國和日本雙雙看向義大利。"你…你是這麼想的？"日本問道。

"這可以完全解釋他的身體狀況，但我沒有聽說這區域有新興國家呢。"

"也許他是從更遠的北方而來。"日本如此說道。"像是北歐國家。"

"看呀！他醒了！"義大利指著男孩。

美國咕噥著，搖了搖他的頭，仍被那些泛着光的野性目光追趕。"不要！"他哀嚎。"走開…你們這些壞狼走開！走開！"

"他被狼群攻擊？"德國震驚。

"哦多麼可怕啊！…可憐的孩子！"義大利顫抖。

美國皺了皺眉頭，慢慢張開眼睛。他坐起來，看著身旁三張臉盯著他。

"caio！"義大利雀躍地對美國揮手。美國看到卻沒有回話。他太緊張想著這些國家會怎麼看待他，特別是在他跟俄羅斯相遇之後。

"我們發現你埋在雪中，把你拉了出來。你從哪裡來？"

"北方…"美國低聲回應，非常害怕。

"你的名字是什麼？"日本問。

美國只是低著頭，保持沈默。軸心國向彼此點頭暗示，他們最好先對這孩子說點什麼。

"好吧，"德國開頭。"我是德國，這是日本，那個熱愛披薩的怪胎是義大利。"

"我很高興你沒死！當我被你絆倒的時候嚇得要命！"

美國看了看，顯然不知道該回什麼。德國摸著他的頭髮，深吸了口氣。

"那你記得你家在哪裡嗎？"

"家？"美國重複這詞，他的眼睛看上去更有了些活力。他茫然地睜開雙眼，開始想哭。他皺了幾次鼻頭，把手放到臉上開始大哭。

"我想回家！我想要哥哥！"他大聲哭叫。

三個軸心國面面相覻，不確定這個小國家為何而哭。

挪威坐在火爐前，凝視着火焰。他的心思還聚焦在英國身上。他倒底試圖藏匿什麼？很明顯他就做了什麼，他設法巧妙地藏了起來。他可以把一個人變回稚童，但他為什麼拒絕告訴挪威？他將會繼續無視他的懇求。急速思考的時刻被電話鈴聲打斷。從座位上起身，他走過去接起電話。

"你好？"他平板呆滯的語氣問道。

"挪威你好，我是德國。聽著，我剛打去問過你其他的北歐朋友，但很不湊巧，沒得到回音。"

"什麼樣的巧遇？"

"好吧….我和軸心國發現一個孩子。他顯然是個國家，他宣稱自己來自北方，但我們也沒辦法找到更多資訊。他噤若寒蟬且怕得要命。我推測他可能和你們五人之一有關。"

挪威停頓了片刻沒有回話。

"你說是一個孩子？"

"是的，他外觀上很年輕，我不認為他歲數上是有多大的。"

"你能向我描述一下嗎？"挪威問。

"恩好的…"德國人猶豫了一下，"他恩….有著金髮…有一綹翹起來的頭髮…藍眼睛…而且好像一直叫著要哥哥。"

"是的，他肯定是我的弟弟。"挪威撒謊。

"喔？你確定？"德國問。

"是，他是一個我設在北方的殖民地。很小，所以他向來愛亂跑。我今晚會過去接他。"

"謝謝。那很好。"

挪威掛上電話，閉上眼睛。

"英國…你是多麼懦弱啊。" "Britain...how cowardly of you."

美國坐在外面看風景。太陽很快就要下山。美國嘆着氣，看天色轉為染上淡紫和橘紅的夕陽風光。

"美國。"他聽到身後有人叫他。轉身，他站起身看到熟悉的面孔靠向他。他很開心能看到記憶中的人。

"我認識你。"美國說，很高興終於看到他認識的人。"你是挪威！"

挪威停在美國面前，蹲下去跟他雙眼對上。

"是的…而且你要跟我一起走。"

"蛤？"美國結巴。"為什麼？"

"因為我要帶你去找英國。"

美國眼中燃起希望。

"英…英國？我可以再看到英國嗎？"

"是的，我會帶你去找他，但現在…"

挪威輕輕一指點向美國的頭。施加在手上的法術進入男孩。美國眼皮越來越沈，他打了大大的呵欠。

"…先睡吧。"挪威撿起美國，把他抱入懷中。挪威起身，向木屋走去。當他看到軸心國，他稍稍點頭表達謝意。

"謝謝。我很抱歉用這種方式造成你們的不便。"他說著，用着往常平靜無波的面容。

"沒事。"德國舉起手。"就從現在起好好照料他。"

"我肯定會這麼做的。"走往車子處，挪威回應後駛離木屋。德國望著他們直到車子遠去，滿足地嘆息。

"好了，有人接管了。"他吐氣。

"德國。"日本靠近他。"挪威先生有提過他要搭乘航班3423嗎？"

"恩他有說。"德國回覆。"你為什麼要問？"

"好吧，恩…那個航班是到倫敦的。"

"真的嗎？"德國質疑。"真奇怪。為什麼他要去那裡？"

CH9 END

CH10

英國癱坐在沙發上，兩眼無神望著前方。時鐘如預期般地定時發出滴答聲。英國潛意識地讓節奏滲入他的心緒。

嗒嗒。

嗒嗒。

嗒嗒。

一遍又一遍循環往復。英國的心被內疚和自滿的衝突情緒充斥。他開始意識到一股無法壓抑的挫敗感蔓延，打從心底升起。也許他沒有像他想像中那麼為美國著想。也許他對他的管束有點苛刻。畢竟，那不就是美國出現的理由嗎？因為他自己的人們無法忍受壓迫他們的國家。

但他可是當時的英國！該死！大英帝國！他不過是個叢爾小島之時，就近乎征服整個世界了！他曾跟那些偉大的征服者-亞歷山大、凱薩、拿破崙比肩，為什麼他該去在乎旁人的想法？當大多數人連想都不曾想過的壯舉由他達成，試問誰有資格來質疑他？

但當英國一次次對自己重複這些過往，他開始明瞭他身後的這段歷史是多殘酷和險惡的。從教堂到議會，連綿不絕的血跡橫淌其上。很詫異的是他沒在數年前就崩塌，若要說英國從中學到什麼，那就是人類是強壯又渺小的事物，儘管他們認為這是出於自身的力量使他能以高額代價而生存下來。

他的國王是殘忍的，他的牧師同樣是殘苦的，他的律法亦然。他對他人的剝削也是，而該死的他們怎麼能不把他也變得同樣殘酷。他是怎麼設法讓每個人都厭惡他？澳大利亞憎恨他把重刑犯都丟到他的地盤上。西班牙仍舊會為舊時衝突留下的傷口疼痛。荷蘭在英荷戰爭後願意容忍他的唯一理由是他堅信商業利益優先私人感受。他的垃圾筒裡總是塞滿來自非洲各國的仇恨信件（而他從不費心去辨識他們的名字）。奧地利自從繼承戰爭之後就不曾說過一句好話。甘地的意外發生之後，印度就不在必要以外的場合跟他說話。他甚至不想去細想那些和英國成員發生的衝突，還有法國…

好吧，法國總是自找的，但其他人對他的怨恨都其來有自。他們會在他靠近之時，毫不留情地忽視他或是發出厭惡的聲響。就連現在日本和他相處時，也會出現一些不適的跡象。歲月看來並沒有撫平那些由他造成的傷痕和痛苦。除去那些紛爭，這是英國最被刺痛的一點，他們會一再提醒他這項事實。就好像他所犯下的每一個錯誤，都會永遠懸在他的良心之上。

但那都不是美國。

美國從不抱怨，從不討厭英國。甚至當英國在1812年要收復失土並失敗時，美國也不在意。當然他也會因此感到疼痛，一陣子避免見到英國，但從不持續太長。可以說是全然顛倒的，英國才是那個不能放下怨懟的一方。當他和美國在一起時，他似乎沒辦法控制他的憤怒和失意。他總試圖以他所能做到的方式來放肆批評美國。

但美國依舊不在意。他只是對此笑笑，放之任之。即便是獨立日的到來，英國枯坐在家中，抱怨兼咳血之際，美國從沒有想過那是吹噓英國失敗的日子，而是單純視之為歡慶自由的一天。英國就是沒辦法理解，為什麼美國不怨懟？他怎麼能總是笑得像個呆子一樣，彷彿什麼事都沒發生？看著他的臉和他樂觀的表現總是讓英國陷入無底的困惑和挫敗中。

因為，從頭到尾他都不明白。（愛啊）

驟然想起的電話硬生生把英國從回憶中扯出。英國眨了眨眼，想在拎起電話前整理好自己的思緒。

"哈囉？"他對電話那頭問道。

"好吧，很高興看到你至少還能接電話。"

"挪威？"英國震驚地問。"該死的你為什麼要打電話給我？"

"你不是要尋求我的幫助？當然你不希望美國變回來，我想我得先照料他。"

英國跳了起來。"你找到他了？！他還…"

"他仍是個孩子，所以你的病態幻想尚未終結。"

"我是想問他還好嗎。"英國咆哮回答。

"你當然是這麼想。"

"聽著。"英國揉揉他的臉。"帶他回家需要多長的時間？"

"你在說什麼？他到家了。"

"好吧，把他帶到我家要花上多少時間？"英國問。

"你家？"挪威悶聲笑了。"喔不不不。我已經帶他回家了。他的家。他所歸屬之處。"

英國大力拍上他身旁的桌面。"你瘋了嗎？！你是在告訴我你把他留在一片荒野之中，只有他一人？ 歐上帝，他只是個孩子！"

"冷靜。"挪威用他單調的語氣回答。"我和他在一塊。我會離開，但不是現在。在我離開前，還有些事情要讓你知曉。"

"你的意思是？"

"我會在傑佛遜紀念館等著。"電話很快斷了訊。

英國看著計程車窗外的各種白色大理石、青銅雕像和建築交織而成的景色飛速逝去。他看向別處，不去想著美國自從宿命之日後的歷史。盛開的粉色櫻花圍住了周邊的湖泊。

"好的，車錢34.23美元。"到目的地後，計程車司機開口收車資。英國付了錢，下車看司機遠去。

英國嘆了口氣，弄直他的領帶，邁步向傑佛遜紀念館走去。夜晚時分，紀念館是令人訝異的空蕩。鈍鈍地嘆著氣，他慢慢抬起頭，面對眼前的青銅雕像。他被雕刻的臉龐很嚴肅，但自有一股堅定的神情讓他能永遠向前而行。英國記得這個男人，雖然只有微弱的印象。他從沒有對他有太深的著墨，畢竟，他當時不過是個住在屬於他的殖民地的一個普通人。唯一讓他在英國眼中留下深刻記憶的是那群傲慢蠢蛋（他的意思大概是那群元勳）裡最放肆的小子，曾經寫下投訴之言，他們宣稱的"獨立宣言"。他作嘔似的嘖了一聲。

"我敢說你對你做的事情很得意？你和你的那群蠢蛋挺身而出對抗一個像我這樣的國家。為了什麼？因為你們都不像我的公民一樣感到優越？因為你不能忍受一丁點我和他之間的摩擦？！"

"我很難想像一個傲慢如你的人會對雕像說這樣的話。"雕像後方傳來聲響。

英國驚訝地退了一步。以前，他曾遇過神話中的事物會開口，但沒想到連美國的一處紀念館中的藏物也能說話。然而，他總算放鬆了，當他看到挪威從雕像後走出，懷中抱著沈睡的美國。

"老實說。"英國弄平他的領帶，用手捋了頭髮。"我不認為是開玩笑的好時機。"

"的確。這是談話的時間。"

英國看著美國。他看起來那麼小，那麼虛弱，那麼天真，他在睡夢中輕輕地呼氣。英國渴望地看著他。"他很完美，"他在他心中說道"此刻，他無比完美。他不需要改變。他可以一直維持這樣。永遠。"

"我的上帝。"挪威皺起眉頭細聲說道，"你真是個自私的混蛋。"

"再說一次？！"英國跳起，敏感地看向挪威。挪威暫時閉上雙眼，仍舊保持僵直的面部表情。

"你需要學會把你的想法留在腦中，而不是讓他們從你的嘴裡溜出。"挪威建議他。

"好吧，但這對你有什麼區別！"英國懊惱地回覆，企圖搶奪挪威懷中的美國。但他一碰觸到他們，他們就變成葉子落到地面。英國詫異地望著下方，接著了解到發生了什麼，轉身看到挪威安靜地站在轉角。

"你想打架嗎？"英國咆哮。"你自然明了我的魔法可以多可怕。"

"冷靜點，我會把他還給你。但首先我要先跟你談一談。"

"要談什麼？"

"實際上很重要。"挪威反駁。"你要仔細聆聽，並照著做。"

英國齜牙，惡狠狠地瞪著挪威。他壓下自己內心強烈想用惡毒的魔法打擊這個神祕國家的渴望。

"你真的想要攻擊我？我們到最後只會傷害到他。"挪威朝下看了美國一眼，接著看向英國。"但我猜想你從沒真的在乎過他的幸福？"

英國被激怒。"閉上你該死的蠢嘴！你怎麼可能知道我的感受？！該怎麼形容失去他的感受？！"

"我有四個兄弟。"挪威截住他的話。"我懂如同家人般親密的關係是何種滋味。我知道那種叫你為大哥哥的親暱感覺。我並不如你懷疑地那般冷漠。"

"你有在乎你的兄弟，願意跟你合力並尊重你的兄弟！"英國幾乎大吼。"他們不會用輕蔑和憎恨的樣子看著你！他們不會逮住每個能讓你受苦的機會！你不必擔心失去唯一的家意味著什麼…那代表一切！"

"所以你想讓他保持這樣。"挪威淡淡地點出一目了然的現況。"因為他是唯一一個曾經用不求回報的愛對待你的。你覺得確保這種愛的方式是讓他繼續這樣…直到永遠。"

英國不發一語，但他眼神中的絕望和悲傷越加沈重。挪威看在眼裡，嘆了口氣，接受這舉動是個令人滿意的回答。堅持他的具體說服行動，他看向英國。

"你知道在這種狀態，他會很虛弱。他被困在一個需要仰賴你的情況。他將會永久地需要你，害怕自己處理任何事物。你會希望讓他永遠這樣，就為了保住他幼時對你的感情不變？"

"如果那是必要付出的，是的我會。"英國緊緊攢著拳頭。"他想怎麼依賴我都沒問題，我會陪著他。我現在能做到。我永遠也會為他做到！如果他需要我，我就會一直保護跟照顧下去！我們互相依靠！我們那樣子也很高興！我們會幸福的！"

"那如果他發現到真相該怎麼辦？"

英國嚇了一跳。"什麼意思？"

"當然你不會期望他一直懞懂無知。既便處於這個形體，他仍舊是個聰慧的孩子，他終究會知道事實。他會意識到他處在的時代跟記憶中不同。他將會明白他已經成長，變成一個既受人尊敬，又令人厭惡的國家。他將知曉他有一個厚重血腥的歷史，即便他記不清楚。而後他會了解都是你把那些記憶奪走，就為了你自身的渴求。英國，告訴我，當他發現後你會做什麼？"

英國遲疑了。"我會…我會施咒讓他忘掉！"

"那接著會發生什麼？"挪威問。"當他發現你對他做的事情，你每一次都會讓他不再記得嗎？讓他次次體會失去的痛苦，就是因為他最喜愛的大哥哥的自私？而你也會飽嚐失去他信任和愛慕的苦果。跟他不同，你無法遺忘。所以每一次你讓他忘卻，你都會在預測下一次他發現真相的時刻，如此循環往復。這就是你為了「幸福」而做的嗎？如果你要問我這是什麼，這看起來更像無法逃脫的地獄。"

英國聽著挪威平靜無波的述說聲音。他的目光朝下，思考如果真的跟美國長期這樣生活下去的話會是如何。他開始不知道讓他一直保持孩童樣貌是否值得。這真的如他所想的會那麼美好嗎？

"我只是…"英國低聲說，眼角出現一股強烈刺痛感。"…我只是希望他能像從前那樣看著我….那種讓我覺得好像…好像我曾做過值得贊許的事情。那帶給我幸福跟明朗的未來，而非更多的仇恨跟偏見…那讓我感覺我不只做過殺戮跟征服之事，還開創了嶄新跟美好的事物。"

"我只是…"熱淚滾落臉龐之時，他咬緊牙關。"我只是希望我的弟弟能回來…"

英國嗆了一下，擦了擦臉上淚濕之處。而能帶給他極大羞愧感的事，莫過於在其他國家面前大哭。挪威看著英國重整混亂的情緒。他閉上眼睛，輕輕地嘆息。

"英國。"他溫和地問。"你知道是什麼讓一朵花，一片雪花或一道夕陽比整個世界的財富更有價值嗎？"

英國皺起了他的粗眉，困惑他提出的謎語意寓為何。

"他們永不會專屬於任何人。"

挪威抬眼望著太陽。它正在西沉，但還有數個小時它才會真正落下，結束這一天。

"我們可以摘下一朵花，捕捉一片雪花，或觀賞一次夕陽，我們都能在簡單的事物中找尋到巨大的快樂跟幸福。那些讓鑽石顯得平淡，紅寶石顯得蒼白，即便跟前兩者相比，更加細膩的珍珠也會相形失色的事物。但不管我們是多麼盼望我們所愛的，所珍惜的事物長留不變，它們都有不得不跟我們告別的時刻。鮮花會枯萎，雪花將融化，夕陽也會消失。帶來喜悅跟快樂的事物離我們遠去時會感到悲傷是難免的。但我們常常忘記它們不是死去，它們並未終結。花的種子會綻放成一片森林，雪花會變成水氣，成為天空的一部分，而美麗的夕陽將會在另一處變成更燦爛的日出。"

挪威回頭看英國。

"看著你的弟弟。雖然他誠然是個傲慢自大惹人厭的孩子。但他著實做出了偉大的貢獻。他達成了我們大部份都無法在他那個年紀做到的夢想和目標。他已經成為一個很棒的國家、一個鹵莽冒失卻不曾怯戰為美好理想打拼的民族。如果要說你該為此感到些什麼，那應該是驕傲。"

挪威向英國走去，把小殖民地放在他的懷裡。英國低頭查看美國，轉頭回望挪威。

"畢竟，"挪威繼續說，"這不就是父親、母親或是長兄該盡的職責—讓孩子依循自身意願跟力量向外拓展和奮鬥？"

挪威轉身離去。英國盯著他的背影，又看了看沈睡的美國，然後再去找挪威。英國跑道紀念館的階梯邊緣，對著已經走到底端的挪威大喊。

"等等！"他大叫。"你還沒告訴我他被下的咒語。"

挪威頓了一下，漫不經心地看向英國。

"我是說，他會在特定時間後變回來嗎？還是他會發現真相？接下來會發生什麼？"

"你還是沒弄明白，是吧？"挪威平淡地抱怨。"你是唯一一個能破除他所中咒語的人。"

英國眨眼。"我？你是什麼意思？我不知道我下了什麼咒！我該怎麼破解一個我連下了什麼都不曉得的咒？！"

"你不需要說些愚蠢的咒語，或是隨便摸索藥劑來解救他…你只需要讓他走。"

英國覺得他的心臟漏跳一拍。"你所謂的「讓他走」是什麼意思？"

"我說的就是那個意思。那個咒語不只關於他，也包含你在內。你對美國的感情和想法，讓他回到你所期望他的那個樣子。只要你放任你的執著，他就會一再被困成一個無助的孩童。一旦你讓他走，給他自由去做自己，當他了解自身的潛力，他就能夠回到正常。"

"但是…但是要這麼做…我必須…!"英國顫抖地說，害怕說完整句話。

"如果你真心想要那些如此想念的感情回復，你會知道對美國怎麼做是最好的。"挪威轉身。"別忘了，那不就是你初次遇到他，所想要得到的嗎？"

英國倒抽一口氣，在腦海中回想起那幕。

他看到美國坐在草地上，他的臉明亮開朗，全然不怕他的接近。

"什麼？你不怕嗎？我以為你會跑掉…"

美國咯咯地笑。"不…我沒事。最近我想搞清楚我究竟是誰。"

"喔…我懂了。那很好…你就在這…"

英國看著小國家。眼前的他準備好被發掘。勇敢來自於他的天真無畏。但英國知道，他知道他會教導這個國家。他會教導他變得智慧跟聰明，但仍保留無畏跟冒險精神。

英國向美國靠近，他心中燃起一股熱忱。（a burning desire大家可以自己想）

"好！那說定了！從這天起你就是我的兄弟！"

美國笑了。"那我猜我要叫你大哥哥！"

這個詞迴盪在英國心中。"大…哥哥？"他喃喃自語。他聽到這個詞時，只想起無盡的憎恨和壓力。這個字他聯想到他討厭的人們，如今隸屬於他。他不是個被年長的親屬無情地打擊和詛咒的小型國家，他對這男孩是個典範。當他朝那個孩子看去，他感覺他下定決心，要讓這個詞「大哥哥」成為這個小國家會以親暱和喜愛的心情說出口的措詞。一個不會以怨恨與仇憎說出口的字。他會努力，贏得被稱為「大哥哥」的權力。

英國站在那邊全身顫抖，幾乎沒辦法從震驚中好好抱穩美國。過了好一陣子，他深深呼氣，站的筆直。低頭看著轉醒的美國，他嘆了口氣，知道該怎麼作。

美國打了個呵欠，揉揉眼睛，感覺到他的背壓在堅硬跟冰冷的東西上。睜開雙眼，他看到英國把他放置於大理石地板。

"英國！"他驚喜地喊道，抱住歐洲人的脖子。"你在這裡！我好害怕我沒辦法再見到你了！我絕對不會再離開你身旁！大哥哥，我會永遠跟你再一起！"

英國覺得他的心跳到嗓子眼去了，幾乎無法開口。英國重重地吞了口唾液，把那雙手臂拉離他的頸項。美國覺得有點不對勁。

"大哥哥？怎麼了。"

"閉嘴。"英國要他安靜。

美國詫異聽到英國兇他。"什—什麼？"

"我說閉嘴！"英國大叫，"別用那麼噁心的字眼叫我！"

美國驚恐地看著英國不同以往的舉止。

"英國…你在說些什麼？你是我的大哥哥。這才不噁心！這就是你！"

"再也不是了。"英國咆哮。"我已經厭倦你和你那些惱人的小把戲。所以你別再把那可憎的頭銜加諸在我身上！"

美國開始怕得發抖。"英國…英國我很抱歉。我很抱歉我驚慌亂跑！我不是故意的！真的！對我生氣沒問題，我不在乎！你可以懲罰我！選你想做的事，但不要說這可怕的東西！這好可怕！"

"你最好面對現實，因為我已經受夠你了！我要離開，而且再也不回來！"

聽到這些話從英國口中吐出，對美國就像世界末日的到來。他死死地站在那邊，任憑恐懼遍佈全身，直到他向前一躍，拉住英國的褲腳，大聲地哭泣。

"不要！英國！拜託！別留下我一個人！我不想一個人！如果你離開了…我會不知所措！我不知道該做什麼！拜託英國！我需要你！我需要你跟我再一起！"

"那你最好開始思考怎麼沒有我也能活下去，因為我厭倦了和你相處！你從我發現你的那天起，就只是根黏在我背後的刺！我不可能再受你這種麻煩鬼的煩擾！"

英國轉身離開傑佛遜紀念館。美國想跟上去，但在臺階上絆倒。英國繼續往前走，他甚至連回頭看一眼都沒有。

"英國…"美國嗚咽道。"拜託…回來…我不知道我應該做什麼…"

英國木然地到了機場，他成功返回自己的國家，行駛到倫敦蜿蜒街道內他的私人住處。一回到家，關上門，卻再也忍不住情緒。跪在地上，他把臉埋在雙手內大聲哭泣。

"我很抱歉…"淚水悄聲滑落時，他低聲地說。"我真的…真的很抱歉…"

dear brother ch11

美國漫無目的地遊蕩在華盛頓街頭，急急地閃躲進雕像旁，閃避任何經過的路人。他也盡力閃避街上滿佈的車輛。自從英國丟下他已過了兩日有餘，他還是不知道他該去哪裡。

美國坐在寧靜街區樹蔭下度過午後。一群人進來參訪博物館，他想盡可能地閃避他們的目光。他屈起膝蓋，環起他的身軀，看著松鼠們蹦蹦跳跳地走遠。

"我該做些什麼？"他捫心自問上千萬次，"我能做些什麼？我又弱小又脆弱，最終會落入別人手中。也許法國會追過來，西班牙或是荷蘭先生都有可能。如果還有其他人會過來呢？更壞的那些？又甚至…甚至沒有人會來這裡？我將會消失掉嗎？"

感到恐懼，美國收緊他環抱住雙腳的手。他不想死，不想只活了這麼短暫的時間就死去。他想要為自己做點功績，成為歷史潮流的一部分，就算不能像英國，或是其他強權那麼強大也不要緊。

"哦，我在開什麼玩笑？"他嗚咽著，淚水蓄積在眼光。"我絕不可能成為他那樣。我是個無名小卒。我什麼也不是。我怎麼可能在人們心中會有存在意義呢？"

遠方的多數槍響猛地吹散美國的沮喪。他驅動雙腿，縱身一跳，藏匿在樹後觀察那陣聲響。他僅能從這段距離聽到一些些騷動，比他預期的還平靜許多。滿懷好奇，他悄悄走過去觀看。

躲藏在草叢內，他只能看到廣袤墓地上的眾多墓碑整齊連成一線。美國看到數名體面的男士扛著火槍放在肩上。而離他們不遠處，一群男士跟女士都身著黑色衣服靜靜站著觀看，一些女士用手帕擦拭她們的臉龐，其中一位女士哭得難以自制。

"這是…"美國在心中自問。"…葬禮嗎？"這似乎是最合理的假設。從設置來看也像是一個軍事葬禮。他悲傷地蹙起眉頭，"可憐的英國肯定是失去了一位他的人民。"

軍人們把精美的大棺木埋入預先準備好的大洞。美國抬眼一看，他看到原先放在上方的旗幟已經被人拆除。

"那…看起來不像是英國的旗幟。還是這是其他國家的旗幟…但…但為什麼那看起來好熟悉？"

一人走上前去，堅定地開口宣示。

"這個旗幟是代表美國和美國軍隊的感激，感謝你所愛的人為國家獻上的光榮和忠誠。"

聽到這段話，美國瞳孔縮小。他顫抖著，看著這些人把這面奇怪又太過眼熟的旗幟折成一個完美的三角形。

"但是…"美國還在發著抖，"但我是美國！…我還不是個國家…我…這…這不對！"

他不敢打斷，但還是靜靜看著列隊走完，大多數人們都離開墓地。先前大哭的女士是唯一還留下的人，站在新立起來的墓碑前。美國咽下他的恐懼，緩緩靠近她。

他一走近，戴著黑帽的女士抬頭看他，雙頰上淚水的痕跡尚未退去。美國臉色一白，低頭無助地拉扯他背心的下擺。

"呃…我…我很抱歉，如果打擾到您…我只想說我很…很惋惜您痛失所愛…"

美國稍稍抬頭，害怕女士會怎麼回應。她彎腰緊緊地抱住他，帶著淚水的眼睛盯著他看。

"謝謝你。"她哀傷地低語。美國，在他近似于人的靈魂深處也同樣感受到這位女士所經歷的無盡悲傷，試圖不讓他自己也隨之哭泣。

"恩…我不希望太過粗魯…但這位男士真的是為美國而死嗎？"

美國緊張地舔了舔嘴唇，希望不會顯得太鹵莽。女士鬆開她的擁抱，站直身軀。

"是的，親愛的。我的丈夫為這個國家捐軀，就像其他葬在這裡的軍人一樣。他值得被稱為美國英雄。"

女士凝望埋著她丈夫的墓碑好一會兒，轉頭看向美國開口。

"你最好早點回家，已經很晚了。"

說完，她轉過身，走出墓地，她的心被陌生孩子的安慰話語給溫暖了。

但美國沒有動身，他就站在那處，震驚地像被車頭燈嚇到的小鹿。他呼吸紊亂，全身因混亂跟疼痛而顫抖。他凝視那難以置信的大量墓碑矗立在地表上，痛苦地蜷曲起身體。

"這些人…都…為我而死？"他幾乎難以吐出清晰的字句。他抓著頭髮，搖晃自己的頭想清醒，眼淚滑落臉龐。

"但為什麼？！我不懂！為什麼是我？！為何為我而死？！我對你來說是什麼？我對你們來說到底是誰？！"

這時，遠處響起曲調模糊但嘹亮的小號聲，響徹墓園。聽聞到這調子，美國驚訝地張開雙眼。一首他聽過無數遍的曲調。一首簡單，卻飽含意義跟情感的歌曲。

在小號打著拍子，進行間奏時他打了個寒顫。

一下子全數回憶上湧。

"我…我記得了。"

他記起了一切。他想起戰爭，死亡，痛苦，損失，鮮血，淚水，他的艱辛，創傷，劇痛，心碎，悲傷，孤獨，軟弱和所有殘酷的過往。

而他也想起和睦，初始，歡樂，幸福，笑聲，希望，夢想，強大，富饒，驕傲，成就，敢於嘗試的意志，和所有他獲得的，他體驗的困境。他想起每一個十年，每一年，每一天，每一個鐘頭，他的存在是怎麼受到眾人所影響，讓他成長為他現今的模樣。

"我是…"

美國再一次望向墓碑，夕陽照在他身後，拉長他的影子橫跨他前方如雪的墓碑。

他抬頭一望，他看到他的影子變得更大更高，比夕陽落下時的影子變化還迅速。不，這是隨著他對自己的認知加深而增長。他是由勇敢之人組成的國度，一個敢於做偉大的夢，近乎愚蠢的國度，一個不害怕為他堅信之事而奮鬥的國度，不論面對的是何種困難。他是個國家，上帝之下，自由和平等為他的人民所共享…

"我是…美國"

英國坐在他家裡，啜飲伯爵茶，試著不去思考煩心事。自他返家的五日以來，他仍然打從心底感到不適。他抬手打自己臉頰，看著窗外。他看到郵差弄掉郵件，嘆着氣。

"沒事最好"他抱怨道，起身離開座位。他慢慢走去前門，看著郵差遠去，走往他的信箱查看。如同以往，堆積如山的信件等著他。他漫不經心地嘆氣，拎起信件夾在手臂下，走回室內。至少法案，政府業務，還有老是寄錯住址也不厭倦的睫毛膏廣告肯定能讓他分心。

他坐回他的扶手椅上，茶几上的茶被挪開一點，他開始整理信件。

"所以凱特懷孕了嗎？那份該死的雜誌說的好像狗仔隊沒有數個月前就一直捕風捉影似的。"

"還有這些，金融危機，能源短缺，災禍臨頭，減價出售，blablabla，沒什麼新鮮的事。"

他把剩下的紙張都丟進火爐裡，知道這些不過是之微末節的小事。癱坐回椅子上，擦擦嘴，希望還有別的事情能夠令他分神。那時他所想起的就是如此。

"見鬼了，忘了拿該死的報紙。"

憤怒地抱怨，他離開椅子，再度起身走往車道盡頭。他慢慢地彎下腰，如同他實際上歲數的同齡老人一般，撿起報紙看了標題。他用餘光發現報紙的一角，看到郵箱附近還有一封信。

"噢天哪，"他自忖。"我想這封一定是滑下來了。"

他走到那封信旁邊拾起它，但又翻過來仔細看了一遍，他震驚地看著這封信。

"我…我不敢相信！"

信封上的地址是英國一貫使用在郵務上的人類姓名，以防其他部門被他的信件給渾淆。但真正吸引英國目光的是左下角的地方，填上的是美國的人類姓名和小寫的地址。

英國爭相打開信封，幾乎是在過程中把信封一分為二。當他把信件取出，他一秒都沒停留在信封上，快速地讀起信。這很顯然是一份大量複印的信件，同時也送往其他國家的那種信件，不管怎樣，他在信上讀到的文字引發極大興趣。

"敬啟諸位，我先以此信作為缺席的致歉，感激各方關切，但首要之事是誠摯地邀請您參與在華盛頓特區舉辦的私人宴會。我休假期間內被遺漏的問題，會在席間有簡短的討論。如您願意前往，日期是在…"

英國掠過剩餘的寒暄，就是些官腔跟肯定不是美國親筆撰寫的信件內容，但在信紙末端，英國看到的簽名，絕對不是複印版本，而是美國專屬的寫法。英國把信卷起放到上衣口袋，拾起信封。寄送日期就被印在外側，且很明顯就是在他倆最近一次會面之後。

"這是否意味著他回來了？"英國想知道他的現狀。

英國調了下他的衣領，環顧塞滿人潮的擁擠室內，顯得有些侷促。許多舉足輕重的國家都現身，想跟美國商量些事情，不論是出於公事，或是源於好奇。英國輕拍拍腳，再看了眼手錶，才又觀察起四周。

"嗨嗨，是Anglentere啊！你看起來比往常更加僵硬滑稽了？你是跟猴子借了套衣服嗎？我敢打賭牠很想念那條領結？"

"閉嘴！"英國厲聲打斷。"我喜歡打領結，領結很好。"

"可是要勾引迷人的女士們時，就不是那麼一回事了！"法國得意地笑起來，手還繼續解開襯衫上第三個鈕扣。

英國難以忍受地用手撐住頭。"老天，你何時能穿著地像個紳士，而不是發情的種馬？"

法國的兩根手指挑釁地放在眉頭。"也不是所有的人都看起來像個二流的小丑，我親愛的英國。"

"說得擠身一流小丑就是件了不起的成就。"英國嘲弄地說。

法國拍上英國的背部，比他預期的地方低了一些。

"恩，看得出來你搞得一團亂，而我最不想做的就是剝奪掉你沈浸在陰鬱心情的權利。畢竟，它很適合你噢！噢噢噢！"

在英國的怒視中，法國滿意地走開了。英國惡狠狠地看著他離開的背影，像是要從後方掏出匕首刺下去一般。

"它很適合你噢。"他嘲諷地模仿。"我是法國，我沒辦法思考腰部以上的事情！該死的小子！"

英國憤憤不平，心情更糟了。他走到餐桌旁想著拿一些白酒，可以放鬆些。但到達之前，兩隻手驟然壓在他肩頭，嚇得他大喊。

"搞什麼鬼？！"他大叫著轉頭看去。

"嗨，Iggy！過得還好嗎？"一個熟悉的宏亮嗓音在他耳邊如雷鳴般響起。

英國僵住了，一看到那白癡般的笑臉出現。

"美…美國？！"

"哦，老兄！你應該看看剛才你臉上的表情，嚇得跳起來！那驚嚇的表情無價啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！還有那尖叫聲！你聽起來就像個五歲小女孩！"

英國的脾氣全數回籠。

"閉嘴！你這年紀的人應當知道不該在正式場合突然跳出來嚇唬他人！如果要說誰表現的像個五歲孩子般幼稚，那人是你！"

英國回過神來，意識到他的確是當了五歲孩童好一陣子。想要掩住自己脫口而出的話語，他詫異地看向美國，想知道他恢復原本自我後，將會對那段期間的事情怎樣評論。

"隨你說，我知道的就是我比你勇敢多了！我更常被比撞肩行為還無聊的方式給嚇唬！"

"呃…美國…"英國遲疑了一下，不知道該如何開口談過去那幾週的事。"我有點…事情…要跟你…談…"

"你在這裡啊！"一個低啞的聲音傳來。美國跟英國看到德國徑自走向他們。"我很榮幸知道你還有足夠的禮節來主持本場宴會，以彌補你在會議上的缺席！你到底跑到哪裡去了？！"

英國擔憂地望著德國，眼神飄回美國身上。他憂慮地咬緊牙關等待美國開口說話。首先，他不希望德國得知真實情況，但他希望美國記起來，以便他能正確地達出他所做的殘酷行為。突然美國放聲大笑。

"三個字啊老兄，我。的。天！我在這裡了，待在Iggy的地盤！然後就砰砰！"美國粗率地把手臂搭在英國肩頭上，無視他的愁眉苦臉。英國屏住氣息等待事實被揭露。

"他把我丟出門外！還不讓我回去拿出在我車上的鑰匙！但我就像！呸呸！管他是什麼！我搭上計程車，坐飛機回家。但說到這裡，我沒辦法及時趕上正確的航班，我轉而到了新奧爾良！去了無與倫比的新奧爾良！該死的每一件事物都說明他在舉辦豪飲節！"

英國震驚地看著美國，德國詫異地瞪大眼睛。

"你是在說你的缺席是因為你喝得爛醉？！"

"猜對了兄弟！這老兄真會猜！"美國揚起一抹傻笑，看向垂眼望著地板的英國。

"你怎麼能夠整整醉倒兩個星期？！"德國憤怒地問。"你是要用肝癌自殺嗎？！"

"很顯然有人沒參加過美國式的狂歡噢！"美國調皮地反駁。德國搖搖頭，惱怒地掐住他自己的鼻梁。

"哎，算了。聽著，我得跟你商量些貿易細節。你認為我們能私下談一談嗎？"

"當然囉，兄弟！呦，Iggy，我等等再去找你！別像根木頭杵在那邊，享受派派派派派派派派派派對吧！"

英國眼睜睜看著美國跟德國走遠。他皺着眉頭，盯著鞋子一臉心不在焉。如同往昔。這可能是最好的結果美國沒記得任何事情。老天知道他經歷了跟俄羅斯待在一塊。但英國感覺到心裡泛起的一絲苦澀，儘管他經歷過和他一起的種種，到頭來依然沒有變化。

英國回到他的房間，收拾行囊準備回家。那事件平安落幕，而英國也不必再跟美國談起。再加上他聽聞美國得要參與去別處商討，所以他不確定待在那邊能跟他說上話。他俐落關上公事包，走向衣櫥抓起外套。利索地套上外套，拉直肩膀，察覺一處怪異。

"恩，我放了什麼東西在口袋裡？"

他溜進外套裡，摸出一個信封。乾乾淨淨沒有一點標籤，但英國拎出沒被彌封住的信，輕輕地展開它。一整頁上沒有任何東西，就只有短短幾個簡單的詞。

"Iggy，

謝謝你讓我走。

即使我現在能自立了，

你依然是我的兄長。

請別忘記這點。

～A"

英國看著那封信，發愣了好一會兒。眼睛直直盯著寫在他眼前的字。他的雙手微微顫抖，意識到這封信是美國搭著他肩膀時偷偷塞進口袋裡的。

緊握著確認紙張的存在，兩道眼淚順著英國的臉龐流了下來。他咬緊牙齒，死死抓著信紙邊緣。

"你個笨蛋…"他啜泣，用臉頰磨搓那張字條，"你這該死的大白癡。"

美國走在華盛頓特區的路上。他笑著想起了自己曾被車子跟腳踏車給嚇得半死。他取得回憶後街道看起來更加潔淨了。他笑著繞過街道巷弄，沈浸在自己被這些瑣碎事物，像是車子跟人們衣著的不同給嚇得不行的記憶。他用更堅定的步伐走著，更像是他上一次走在這類特殊區域的方式。終於，他到達了目的地，看著眼前的房子。

"好了，就在這裡。"他喃喃自語。

走到門廊前方，他伸出手狀似要敲，猶豫了一下選擇敲門。他再敲了一次，聽到腳步聲從另一側傳來。突然，門倏地打開，美國發現面對著一個他清楚記住臉龐，但此刻表情困惑的男人。

"嗨…"美國尷尬地開口。男人點了點頭。

"我…有什麼可以幫你的嗎，先生？"男人一臉疑惑地問美國。

"呃…"美國抓抓後腦勺，飛馳著目光將臉撇開。"啊….我想過來和…呃，話說你女兒們在家嗎？"

男人被美國的話嚇到，對美國的目光起了些敵意。"你怎麼知道我的女兒們？

"他語帶威脅。

美國迅速舉起雙手作為辨識。"請別驚慌！我只是想親自謝謝她們。你們前一陣子有照顧過一個小男孩對吧？"

一想通後，男人的警戒鬆動。"噢，我懂了…我們那時的確有，你何不進來坐坐呢？"

男人開門讓美國踏入屋內。他注意到門上的痕跡是俄羅斯差點捏碎所留下的，嘆了口氣，胸口中的內疚升起，把這些人捲入危險之中都是因為他。男人領著他進入廚房。"餐廳就在剛剛經過的地方。"他解釋道。美國跟在後方，接著眼角捕捉到了什麼而轉過身。他屏著氣息看著艾莉坐在餐廳桌前用蠟筆來練字。艾莉抬頭盯著看他。男人注意到她，向美國介紹。

"哦，這是我最小的女兒，艾莉。她有點怕生，所以別因為她不太講話而誤以為她心情不好。"

美國點頭以示理解，低頭看著艾莉。

"很高興見到你。"他有禮地說道，迅速轉移目光。她盯著他瞧的樣子讓他背脊發糧，幾乎能感受到眼光穿透他的頭。他倆進入起居室，美國坐了下來。男人上去叫梅根出來。美國能聽見惱火的少女抱怨著從房裡走出。梅根滑著她的iphone走了進來，抬頭看美國。她惱怒地盯著他。

"到底這怪胎是誰？"她尖銳地評論。

"這位男士。"她父親嚴厲地對她說。"想要謝謝妳幫助了那男孩。"

這瞬間梅根態度驟變。她垂下手裡的電子產品，正眼看了美國，臉上浮現了一絲尷尬。

"噢，抱歉先生。我很…我很抱歉我沒能確保他的安全。"

"你不用擔心這一點。"美國笑了。"他現在很好。"

梅根跟她父親猛地抬頭。"什麼？真的嗎？"梅根急切地問。美國點點頭。

"他很好，他還告訴我，即便他是個陌生人，你們仍然善待他。我今天來這裡就是要謝謝你們，並且告知你們他已經回到他歸屬之處—他的家了。"

"你是他的父親嗎？"男人詢問。美國咬著唇，緊張地低頭看放在桌上的手。

"不太確切。你可以說我是他的…監護人。"

"那時有金髮男在我們失去他的下落的那天來詢問。"梅根指出。"他是不是跟那男孩有關？"

"他是他哥哥。他自己住，但他發現男孩失蹤時也驚慌失措。"美國解釋。

"那他怎麼不負責照顧美國呢？"父親繼續追問。

"我們的家族事務…這麼說吧，有點複雜。很冗長的故事，我可能一時間難以說清。"美國從椅子上起身。"我沒辦法待太久，我還有些重要的事情得去處理。我只是想花點時間來跟你們致謝。"

父親握住美國的手。"我們很高興那男孩平安無事，Mr.?"

"哦…Jones. Alfred Jones."美國很快地應答。

"Jones…"男人復述一次。"好的，你和你的孩子隨時歡迎來到這裡。"

"我非常感激你的盛情，先生。"美國點頭。他走了幾步後才回過頭。"我可以自己走出去。我記得門在哪裡。"他轉身離去，但離開之前，看著仍舊垂頭喪氣的梅根。

"妳的舉動非常勇敢，梅根。"女孩驚訝地抬首。"妳該感到自豪。"語畢，他踏步離去。

"恩，他很好心地讓我們知曉那男孩是安全無虞的。"父親含著微笑。梅根飛速眨眼，努力思索。她望著她的父親。

"爸爸，你在我進來前有告訴他我的名字嗎？"她問道。

"哦…沒有。這麼說來，我忘了告訴他妳的名字了。"

"那他怎麼知道要叫我梅根？"

美國關上身後的門。他經過廚房，看到艾莉不見蹤影。他嘆了口氣，他最想跟她談一談，但他不知道到底該說什麼。那不是什麼很重要的話。他做完了該做的事情，那才是更要緊的。他穿過草皮，走了幾步到人行道上，聽到一個小女孩的嗓音從後方傳來。

"你還會回來教教我，怎麼跟你一樣寫得一手漂亮的字嗎？"

美國僵住了，眼鏡後的眼珠瞪大。慢慢地，他轉過頭看著艾莉站在他身後，幾步之遠的地方，渴切地眼神望著他。美國揉了揉眼睛，但忍不住泛淚。他轉過身，跪在遞上給了她一個大大的擁抱。

"恩…"他高興地吸著鼻子。"妳賭定我會的…"

END

作者的話：如果有一件事是我從中學到的，那就是孩子們一點都不傻。還能精準捕捉一些我們未注意的東西。

耶！故事幾乎要結束了。但注意最後的喜劇番外。

會有更多的俄羅斯出場 LOL! Kolkolkolkol ^J^

番外：

自英美兩位秘密和解後過了一個多星期。從那時起，他們沒法彼此交流，忙於處理自己國家的議題，但他們實則不需要親自去做。他們沒再次爭吵，原先的問題蕩然無存，剩下也沒什麼可以多說或是該做的事情。

不久之後，每月的G8會議通知又送到各位手中。所以義大利，德國，日本，美國，英國，法國，俄羅斯還有那個似乎沒人認得的國家，儘管他坐得直挺挺的。他們都談起了要事跟重大的外交關係等等。老天，幾次後，連加拿大都設法提了一項意見。

會議結束不久，大家四散。有些人去喝酒，有些則率先吃午餐，諸如此類的。美國實質上也在走往買午餐的途中。他察覺新手機（他原先就如英國預測要更換的那隻）正在嗡鳴，從口袋掏出要翻看螢幕。他笑了一會兒。

「噢…噢這真是很好笑的。」他抿嘴笑起來。把手機塞回口袋後，抬起頭。面對他眼前那位裹着厚重衣物，有著孩子氣臉龐的人，他的美國式快步節奏陷入一個詫異的停頓。俄羅斯笑得異常熱情，帶著點少許平日裡揮之不去的毛骨悚然笑意。

「恩？」試圖越過俄羅斯時，美國哼了一聲。不過俄羅斯一個滑步就擋住了美國的去向。美國停了下來，一些驚訝跟更多的惱怒湧上。牽起嘴角，他試著要再次繞過寒冷國度。俄羅斯這次又跟上他的腳步絆住他。美國抬起頭，不快地抬起他德克薩司眼鏡後的一側眉毛。

「你知道的。」他用一種假惺惺地諷刺語調說道。「我懂我們都是此處的超級大國，但我想這條走廊足夠讓我步行，而不用勞煩你阻擋我的路途。」

「我不想讓你走開。」俄羅斯說，從蠻橫的笑容裡開大他的雙眼。「我只盼望你能提供點小小幫助da？」

美國看到俄羅斯那玩味的笑容，開始有了不安，小心翼翼地退了一步。「你可以直接問我的。」

察覺美國被嚇住，俄羅斯笑得更歡了。美國感覺胃部升起不好的迴響，尤其注意到俄羅斯詭異的眨眼。

「我很怕去問你。」俄羅斯止不住地笑，突然間抓住了美國。「因為我很確定你會拒絕的。」

英國總是把有著橡皮擦的鉛筆抵在自己嘴上。他瀏覽了一遍待做的家務清單。

「現在讓我瞧瞧…」他對自己低聲說道。「耙葉，移花，除塵，架勾…」

「放我走！放我走！你這個該死的共/產混帳！我會開槍轟死你那張可笑的臉！」

英國微微張嘴，吃驚于聽到那個太過熟悉的西方國家嗓音。他花了一分鐘站在那裡，聽清楚那些怒吼，不禁顫抖。

「歐老天俄羅斯…俄羅斯抓到他了！」穿過毛茸茸的頭髮，他緊緊握住自己恐懼的雙手。罕有國家有能耐或是敢於跟美國直面衝突，但俄羅斯肯定就是那個例外。在他驚人的身量跟巨人等級的力量，就連美國都得當心。

英國開始跑向哭泣聲傳出之處。他不知道他應該做些什麼，或是他真的可以做些什麼，但他知道絕不能在毫無援助的情況下離開他。此外，他可能無法自行擊敗俄羅斯，若只是幾拳也不在話下。

終於抵達傳來聲響的門邊，他猛地打開門，粗喘著氣。

「美國！美國，發生什麼事了？」

他停了下來，看到眼前的事態發展。困惑油然而生。

「喔Iggy！感謝上帝！趕快幫我離開這裡！」美國急切地呼喊，企圖掰開身上的束縛。他被裹在拘束衣裡面，還用粗重的鐵鍊捆緊。不僅如此，他的腿跟軀幹都被緊緊貼在一把金屬椅子上，那椅子還被拴在地上。俄羅斯坐在他身旁，耐心地看著他。

「哎呀…?」英國嘟囔著。

「啊，是你啊英國。」俄羅斯笑著看向紳士國度進房。「我只是耐心等著節目開鑼。想加入嗎？」

「你他媽的在搞什麼東西？！」英國大吼，瞪視的目光像匕首刺入俄羅斯。他指著美國。「這有什麼意義？你不能把G8大樓作為你私人的酷刑室！該死！而且在這樣子的公共政治性場合，你有想過會讓你自己的國家地位有什麼影響嗎？！你自私的行為只會把事情弄得更糟。」

「Uspokoytes（冷靜）」俄羅斯淡然地回應，抬起一手防備。「我等等就會讓他走了，我不想要傷害他（物理上），我只是想要看他乖乖地靜坐一下。他從不願意好好地坐好，所以我想他可能需要一點外來幫助da？」

「當我從獲自由後，你就能得到錘子跟鐮刀的青睞了！」美國咆哮。

「Ce qui sur terre（究竟怎麼了）」一個獨特的法國腔調從門口傳來。「那可怕的鬼叫聲打碎了我美好的白日夢！無恥！」

「老天知道你的白日夢是什麼玩意。」英國人低聲說道。

「最好有個好理由來解釋你們這群蠢貨搞出的動靜！」中國怒氣沖沖說道，交叉雙臂的姿態看出氣得不輕。「啊！你們全都吵死了！」

「我們只是在這邊等著美國開始！」俄羅斯噙著笑容。「我指望他在數分鐘後就能開始了。」

「開始什麼？你倒底再說些什麼鬼東西？」

「老兄，這傢伙瘋了！」美國帶著責難的語氣說道，而俄羅斯只是微笑回應。「這就是些病態的報復情節作祟不是嗎？」

「如果我說出不是，會被視為撒謊。」俄羅斯回答。「但這次是出於好奇，所以別認為是針對你…或是就這樣認為吧。老實說，這對我來說沒有任何區別。」

「我們到底在等什麼啊？」法國好奇地問道。

「你的疑問跟我一樣。」英國人聳聳肩。

「好，俄羅斯！你玩夠了吧？！你抓到我了，你綁起我了，你也展示給其他同盟看了！如果這就是你想做得，重拾你那些愚蠢的惡棍特權，你沒必要把我綁在這裡！所以你最好早點鬆開-（打嗝聲）！」

每個人都停住了動作，全都關注在美國一臉震驚的眼神，慢慢地變成一副徹底驚恐和焦慮的樣子。

「噢不…」他懊惱地說，理解到為什麼他會被綁住。（打嗝聲）

「啊啊啊就是這個！」俄羅斯大笑。

所有人就呆呆杵在那邊一分鐘，完全靜默。之後，中國鬆開摀住嘴巴的雙手，試圖不要笑得那麼誇張。那一瞬間，英國跟法國都忍不住，開始讓笑聲溢出他們的嘴邊。

「Mon dieu, c'est hilarant老天，這太好笑了！」法國爆笑不止，以手撐住自己的前額笑個不停。美國的臉頰染上紅色。

「停下！（打嗝聲）來！」

這三個國家只是笑得更狠了。

「（打嗝聲）拜託停下（打嗝聲）來！」

他們甚至笑到流出眼淚來了。

「停下來！這一點都不（打嗝聲）好笑！」

「從這刻起就很好笑了！」法國設法在發笑中吐出句子。

「天哪！」英國喘不過氣，掐住自己的胃部來止住更強烈的笑意，他虛弱地向美國說話。「你是…哈哈哈哈！…吞下了一隻橡膠鴨子還是什麼，你到底怎麼發出這個聲音的？！」

美國咬牙，出自一部分憤怒，還有一小部份希望這舉動能止住他的打嗝。

「好（打嗝聲）吧！哈，哈。我的打（打嗝聲）嗝很好笑！（打嗝聲）你們玩夠了吧，現在（打嗝聲）可以鬆開（打嗝聲）我了嗎？！」

但每個人（除了俄羅斯站在那邊和藹地笑著，偶爾小聲吃吃的笑出聲來）都忙著在壓榨肺葉的狂笑聲中找空隙呼吸。即便他們想讓美國離開，他們也沒辦法讓自己停下不笑，來為這個被困的國家做些有幫助的事情。美國惡狠狠地蹬著他們，徒勞地嘗試脫開束縛。

「我（打嗝聲）討厭（打嗝聲）你們（打嗝聲）這群（打嗝聲）王八蛋（打嗝聲）！」

這場鬧劇持續了好一陣子，直到加拿大過來，設法讓全體冷靜下來，才讓他陷入全然尷尬處境的兄弟離開。

End


End file.
